The Dimensional Crystal
by FrostSoar
Summary: Some random SI character gets a little problem with the IRS and ends up going to Hyperdimension to save himself, at the cost of his "life" in the original dimension. Will he find happiness? Love? More random stuff that you can shake a pudding at? Who knows? The answer might be on what he knew it was his own "logo" for a long time! Rated T for language and maybe some other themes.
1. Ch1 - Avoid Taxes

A/N - Here we go again, with a recreation of my last story. Hope you like it.

* * *

The Dimensional Crystal

Chapter 1 - How to avoid taxes… FOREVER

**Protagonist PoV**

9AM - PrimeDimension - My home

"Home at last!" I opened the door, exhausted from my night.

It was like that every day…

Alone, in my home. Just got back from job I hated due the people there, not so much about the job itself.

I'm the protagonist. I'm 6'1' (1.85m) in height, average build. Sporting light blue clothes and dark blue jeans with a black synthetic leather jacket over it, I was different from those around me. Even if it was hot, I would use that jacket. A Bluetooth headset was on my head, keeping my black, slight grey hair a bit less messy.

"Another stupid day, dealing with stupid people, who brings stupid kids at 3AM at a fast-food joint." I complained to myself, tired of the over 4 years of dealing with that.

It couldn't be helped, I was locked by a contract and the government was keeping a sizeable piece of his own salary hostage in a public bank. They say it is a compulsory safety for once I get laid off, but we all know that is bullshit.

I pulled my Bluetooth headphones to my neck, to use them more as an accessory. That one is my most prized possession, since it drowns the noise whatever I need to step outside. Without them, I feel I would get sick.

"Now to enjoy my freaking day off." I left my backpack over my bed. It wasn't a very big home, but it was cozy and enough for my living. A small kitchen, bathroom for basic needs and the main room where I treated as a bedroom and work/hobby place. It has a normal queen size bed, mirror, drawers and everything from a normal bedroom. It has a not-so-much budget computer, with three monitors, gaming keyboard and mouse, normal headset, a drawing tablet for art, GTX 970, i7 CPU and the HTC Vive connected, alongside a green screen behind a normal office chair.

I finished starting my computer and opened the live streaming programs, and opened a game I was waiting a lot to stream: Hyperdimension Neptunia VIIR.

I can't tell you how long I waited for that. After years of dealing with some of the worst kind of customers, which I called normies, I finally saved enough money for a virtual reality headset. That was finally my great objective. To try to forget real life once for all once I can immerse myself into VR. I got it cheaper than usual, had some contacts that could pass the 100% customs tax, which made this kind of tech not viable for households.

"Hello hello people! Name's Icy Wings and welcome to another livestream!" I greeted my viewers. I had some viewers but not something you say about being a professional streamer, but it was great to keep me company and interact while gaming.

"Today I'll be streaming Hyperdi-" *Doorbell sound* "OH COME ON! I just started!" I was about to wear the VR glasses when the doorbell buzzed several times. "Be right back."

Unfortunately, today wasn't going to be a good day for me. I checked the entrance camera, which I installed for security reasons. There was three persons wearing formal suits. I opened the door and went outside.

"Hello, may I help you?"

**?**: We are from the IRS. We got a report from somebody that you avoided taxes in your last purchase.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Fuck. The IRS. Not only I hated the state but those guys were the worst. There was no way I could prove I got my Vive within the "law", and I wouldn't pay twice it's actual value in taxes that were going to nowhere besides their pocket.

**IRS Underling**: Don't try to be smart. You bought a really expensive piece of tech and didn't pay the customs for it. We know. The IRS know.

He signaled the other two to enter my home uninvited. They started approaching me. I decided I wasn't going to give them what they want and kicked the main guy in the gut, which knocked him at the other two, and locked the door back.

"God flipping DAMMIT! Don't you guys know the concept of NAP?!" I yelled so my viewers could hear it. I shoved my green screen to the side so the camera now shows the front door. "Guys, the IRS is after me. Whatever happens, record their faces!" I told them.

I could hear they slamming my front door, starting to break it. I had no way to escape.

Some buzzing came from my computer headphones, which I recognized as someone saying a faint "Icy".

I wore it back. "Did someone say anything?"

**?**: Icy! Glad you can hear me. It seems you are in kind of a pickle.

"You tell me, and who are you?" I checked my own chat and Discord, but I didn't even start a voice chat.

**?**: Not important right now. They are almost inside, so I have only this chance to save you. Thing is…

Always a catch… but I don't think I'll have a choice on this matter if the damn IRS gets to me.

**?**: You might not be able to return to this dimension.

"!" What did that voice meant by this dimension? And… not return, as in… ESCAPE this thing I thought was "Real Life" for good, and not only in Virtual Reality?!

I had no seconds thoughts. No amount of money could keep me in that place. "DEAL!" I yelled.

The moment I said that, the door finished breaking up, but it just… stopped mid air, as if the time stopped around me. The screen showed a white screen with a black text and line under.

"You are responsible for your actions and outcomes based on those." the text says.

By my side, a shape started to form. It took form as a girl, light tan colored skin, with maroon hair, a bit shorter than me and with a basic, reddish dress, and was barefoot. What called my attention is at her mouth, two little fangs could be seen. I recognize her as a character I created before, albeit human.

"Scarlet?" I asked.

She looked at the mirror, stared her features for a few seconds before turning to me.

**Scarlet?**: So that is how you call her? I'll borrow that name for now.

"It is not your real name? Who are you?" I was confused.

**Scarlet**: I can't remember my real name. I don't think it even matters now anyways. I am the one who saved you though. I separated your home from PrimeDimension.

"What you mean by separated? And PrimeDimension?" Getting more confused.

**Scarlet**: If you see your second screen…

I looked. It was the live feed from… well… the wall shapes were of my home, but there was nothing anymore. Just the ground walls and a big hole where it was supposed to be the window. The three IRS underlings were scratching their heads.

**Underling #1**: What the heck?! It's… empty.

**Underling #2**: How did he escape?!

**Underling #3**: Uh… boss… who were we searching again?

**Underling #1**: Don't be stupid… we are searching for… for…

He fiddled inside his pocket and got a paper, which I assumed to be the search warranty.

**Underling #1**: What the actual fuck?! His name vanished from the warranty! Who… what?!

The feed cuts off.

"OK… I understood the separation, but what about they forgetting me?" I asked Scarlet.

**Scarlet**: So it happened faster than I thought… you don't "exist" in PrimeDimension anymore.

I… don't exist there anymore?

"What do you mean?"

**Scarlet**: Once you cross out of PrimeDimension, you can't get back. Your physical data doesn't exist anymore. Memories that knew you by name doesn't remember you. It is as if you never existed.

So… I'm a dead soul out of the original dimension. A normal person would consider it a fate worse than death, but I see the advantages. Nobody will miss you and they can move on easily. For somebody who already decided to die alone, this isn't so bad.

**Scarlet**: You shouldn't stay on the gap between dimensions for too long. Else you will lose your shape and wander our as data… just like me.

So this shape isn't her original too… I don't think I want to lose my shape…

"Anything I should do to avoid that?" I asked.

**Scarlet**: Well… I can link you and this room to a new dimension, but I need your approval by signing the contract.

"Contract? You mean my screen?" I pointed to it.

**Scarlet**: Yes, so you will be responsible for your own life from now on, any decision you make will be on you and not a third party. This contract shows up to anybody that has the chance you had.

"I… see…" I looked around the room, which was now in a blueish hue, with all my objects there. Then I approached my PC, grabbed the pen of my tablet and drew my signature over the black line.

Scarlet approached me from my left, and noticed my "signature".

**Scarlet**: "Icy Wings"? You won't be using your real name?

"If I don't exist there anymore, might as well forget about it, even if it is to discard my old name."

I stepped back from the computer, and several things in my room started to release a "powder", starting from a pile of mail nearby.

"What is happening?" I asked Scarlet.

**Scarlet**: Since you aren't returning there anymore, I'm taking liberty to erase things that I suppose are linked to that world. I noticed most of them were bills anyways.

I could see some powder trying to release from my backpack. I opened it and a lot of green and blue stuff evaporated out of existence. I assumed it was my old job's uniform. I searched my backpack and there was only some manga I usually bring with myself.

Around my room, anything considered a document was vanishing. Once it stopped, I could see my room was at least 10% more spacious.

So, this is it. No more "me" to tell a story there… then it hit me. I was about to livestream…

"Oh… guess I won't be able to contact my viewers anymore huh?" I looked down. One of the very few things I enjoyed was taken from me.

**Scarlet**: As I said, that was your decision. That also goes for the "consequences" of your actions.

"Yeah… too late to mourn about that I guess."

I looked at the door. It returned to its spot, fixed again. To its side I could only see black. I looked outside, and besides the void, I could see some "bubbles". "What are those?" I asked.

**Scarlet**: Dimensions. Once something gets big enough, it separates into its own dimension from PrimeDimension. I'm trying to force a link to one of those, so I need to concentrate.

She closed her eyes, and started to focus. I could feel the room "moving". After 8 to 10 minutes, the door forced open, a blinding light bursting from it. It staggered me back.

**Scarlet**: There is your stop. I hope you get to live a better life.

After adjusting my vision, I saw the door. I started approaching it, but a thought made me stop. I turned to my savior.

"And… what about you? You DID save me from there." I told her.

**Scarlet**: I can't be saved. Once you leave, I'll be back wandering the space between dimensions, losing this form you borrowed. This room will stay, since it has so much stuff linked to your being.

"That won't do." I denied the concept of her leaving and losing her shape again. "If you want, you can stay in this room until I think on something. I guess you would be bored if you left."

She earned my trust, so that the bare minimum I could do to her. The maroon hair girl looked down, to her left.

Scarlet: You… wouldn't mind? I mean, I just helped you because I really do hate anybody trying to control one's life and…

"That is even more reason to me to help you now! As a fellow government hater, and now as a friend." I approached her, extending my hand for a shake.

Scarlet looked at my hand, then at my eyes. I could see her eyes closer. They were a nice shade of dark red, and kinda of a vampiric feeling. But… they started to tear up a little.

**Scarlet**: … t-thank you. You… your heart is really good.

She approached me, past my arm, and hugged me. It got me by surprise. Didn't expect her to be so relieved by my offer. The only thing I could do is hug her back and stroke her head.

"There there…" I told her.

**Scarlet**: I'll stay then, will take care of your stuff. Go and live your new life, I'll contact you soon.

I grabbed my backpack and cellphone out of routine. And headed to the door.

"Thanks again, take care!" And left the room.

**Scarlet PoV**

He vanished past the door and the burst of light vanished, the room he allowed me to stay back to its bluish light.

The only other light was from the computer, which was left on. I sat on the computer desk and looked at the screen.

"I guess it is it, I won't let his generosity go unpaid." I told myself, while grabbing his headphones and putting on my head.

I clicked the screen, and it returned to the state before the whole ordeal. I noticed the streaming program was still running. The other screen, there was a lot of people spamming the chat.

**User #1**: What happened there?!

**User #2**: That was… unreal!

**User #3**: And… who's the cutie who took over the stream?

I read, blushing a little over that last comment.

The important thing is. The stream didn't go down. The room was still partly connected to PrimeDimension and there was still Internet. Just as I thought.

"You guys are curious about that whole ordeal, right?" I spoke to the stream. "Don't worry. I'll explain everything, and you guys will see his new life in first person." I reassured them, configuring his overlay in a new way.

"Hope you guys are ready! Let's go!"

* * *

Icy: Hello people, I'm the author "Icy Wings", not the character.

I decided to recreate my past story that is on indefinite hiatus due I have no ideas anymore for it.

I recycled the characters, so it would be easier on me, sorry for the laziness. And I hope you guys like the story, the actual Hyperdimension shenanigans will start next chapter, if you are wondering about the lack of…

**?**: You better do it, we all know that your readers are waiting for me!

Neptune kicked the studio door and forced herself inside.

**Icy**: Yeh yeh, sorry about that. There will be a lot more Nep next chapter, I promise!

**Neptune**: There was a lot of exposition there. Why you take so long to explain?

**Icy**: To fill pages?

**Neptune**: Meh… a lot of people does very less, geez.

**Icy**: Anyways, I hope you guys liked the first chapter and until the next one, talk to you then!

Neptune waved back to the camera.

**Neptune**: Cya! Remember to leave a comment!


	2. Ch2 - Vs Big Dogoo

A/N - I don't own any Neptunia characters. Only myself (Icy) and Scarlet. Enjoy the fanfic.

And thanks TheEnderThief for being my first reviewer! I'll keep on it!

And now, onwards with the sillyness!

* * *

**The Dimensional Shard**

**Chapter 2 - Vs Giant Water Drop**

Initializing link

Setting up PoV

Loading…

…

Ready!

It was a beautiful day at Gamindustry, clear skies, no wars going on, it was yet another calming day. A calm day that was broken by a sudden shock wave coming out of nowhere in the sky.

Icy's PoV

After getting through the door, my vision was hit by a blinding light. I couldn't see anything in front of me, the only thing I felt was a strong wind. One thing was off though… I couldn't feel any ground.

"Oh no… don't tell me that it is that old cliché that I turn in a new dimension like… REALLY high?" I thought, while trying to open my eyes.

My fears were true. I could only see clouds. Fluffy, watery clouds rushing up while gravity was pulling me down fast.

"THIS IS NOT MY DAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I yelled while falling down to my doom. Seriously, I knew that I was going to somewhere new but she didn't need to pull a Battle Royale on me!

"Wait… maybe…" I tried to adjust my position so I could check my backpack… after opening it, I got nothing. "Well, here goes my plan for a parachute."

Once I couldn't see clouds rushing anymore, I could see where I was falling. I could see a crescent island and a smaller island at its "mouth". At each corner I could see a main city, with some villages around them.

At the northern part, I could see snow, even though it wasn't that cold, with a green area which housed the main building, with smaller houses around. The towers were white with red features.

At the southern, a white "bridge" with green features was the most prominent structure there, surrounded by a sort of highway.

At the east, I could see a black square with an antenna dish above it, pointing further east. Under it, lots of smaller houses.

And in the west, a white and purple tower surrounded by its city. Above it, I could see a heart shaped lake with a castle on its middle.

And in the middle, surrounded by mountains, I could only see a red fog, with some black, messy structures. Even from the height I was, my senses were blaring to avoid that place at all costs.

I… really am in another dimension, that is Gamindustry! In all its gaming glory. I couldn't believe such a place actually existed. The games doesn't do justice!

"Wait… oh. I'm still falling, and by my trajectory… oh crap! I'm falling towards the red mess!" I noticed. I had to think quickly other else, even if I survived the fall, I would get doomed there.

I noticed my jacket flapping wildly, since it was open, and I had an idea. I grabbed it by its sides and spread them, making it work like a cape. I was still falling, but I could use that to steer out of danger. I rolled a bit to the left and it worked, it brought me closer to the purple tower.

"Ok… now, I just need to finetune it to roll

on that tower." I planned. I steered myself towards the left "ramp" of the tower, since it was away from the rocky side and followed to the forest.

My plan would have worked, but I could feel an updraft that made me overshot it too much, and now I'm falling towards the nearby forest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I yelled.

* * *

**Some minutes earlier, in said tower...**

**?'s PoV**

"Yaaaawn, good morning…" I scratched my eyes. I was in my room, which I divided with my sister.

There was nobody though. I looked around and saw my clock, which showed 09:00.

"Oh darn, Histy will have me for breakfast for waking up that late, she expects me to be an early bird by 7!" I forced myself out of bed and went to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror, my hair was messier than the usual, guess I slept that well, huh.

I was brushing my teeth when I heard the front door of my room opening. I looked out and it was Nepgear, looking for me.

Nepgear: Good morning sis! Did you sleep well?

"Ah shlelp whehll" I tried to speak through the toothpaste to no avail. I finished with that and went to the room to get out of my pajamas.

Nepgear: I tried to shake you early you didn't budge. Were you that tired?

"Nah, don't worry your little head, I'm fine. I am just that heavy sleeper." I told her. I'm used to get lazy and comfy so that is the natural response. My sister sometimes worry too much.

Nepgear: It is just… Histoire tried to come early to wake you up, Neptune, but I said that I could deal with that. You should try to sleep earlier to avoid that.

"Awwww~ You were fearing that Histy could hurt little me, weren't you? You are such a good sister." I praised her, and she blushed and started poking her fingers as I expected. She's so easy to tease…

Nepgear: I… it is not that. I was worried you would pull Histy to sleep… and you don't control your own strength while sleeping.

I wonder what she is talking about…

"Nep Jr, I would never do it in my sleep…"

Nepgear looked down to the side, blushing.

Nepgear: Because you pulled me instead…

"So those times I woke up with you in my… oh my! Sorry Jr I didn't mean that, it is just that I like hugging soft things and… that didn't come right." I fumbled my words. My sister's face getting redder.

A yell could be heard in the background, passing the basilicom.

"What was that?"

Nepgear: No idea, let's check!

And we rushed out of the room.

* * *

**Icy's PoV**

I was still falling, and I started to see some foliage from tall trees, my doom being nearby. I braced for impact, covering my face and assuming a position that hopefully would make me roll on the ground.

Thing is, I didn't see that I was about to crash into something.

I hit said something, it felt gooey and I… was going inside it? The momentum that I had from the fall made me go through it, and roll safely on the ground, bring stopped by hitting my back at a tree.

"Oooow." The impact wasn't that strong but I could feel it. I tried to get up but I slipped back down. I decided to open my eyes and… I was covered in blue goo.

"Eww… what is that?" I started shaking it off, it was all over my clothes and hair. It didn't feel bad, it was just weird, as if I dived into jell-o or something. After shaking the stuff off, I managed to get up and look at my surroundings.

I was on a forest of sorts, it has a lot of trees, and some of the beaten path have some decorative arcs. By the feeling of the place it felt like a first dungeon.

*Slosh* *Slosh* I heard a splashing sound from behind me. I turned around to check the source of the sound, and lo and behold, I saw a giant water drop. Except that water drop had dog features like dog ears, a tail and face. It also had black beady eyes. Did I mention this thing was GIGANTIC?!

*DOGOOOOOO* Said water drop yelled I'm his deep voice. It was mad at me for some reason… then it hit me… rather, I must have hit it on my fall.

"Oh…" I connected the dots rather quickly, and I made the most rational decision that I could do.

I started to run… AWAY from that thing. And it started to chase after me. I'm my head the Benny Hill Chase theme started to play. It wasn't a silly situation but that happened.

By each hop of the giant dogoo, it splashed more of its goo towards me, hitting my head every single time. "Stop it! I don't like to use gel in my hair!" I yelled while throwing it off.

**Some minutes of chase later…**

I was getting tired and couldn't lose the damn monster. It was going to get me sooner or later.

I looked around, trying to find something to use as a weapon. The monstrosity splashed goo in front of me and I didn't see, so I ended up stepping on it and skidded face first at a nearby tree.

*Owieeee!" I fell backwards on my ass. I shook my head and looked to my right. I saw a piece of scrap, it was a hollow metal cone with a bar across its inside, that I could grab. I threw myself at it in time to notice a huge shadow forming under me.

That dogoo hopped up and was going to squish me.

I braced myself for impact, putting the pointy end of my "weapon" towards the jelly monster and closed my eyes.

… the impact never came, the only thing I could hear was a VERY loud whelping.

I opened my eyes, and I saw the giant drop hopping around in pain. I looked at it, then at my spike. It had no gel on it whatsoever.

"If anything, that WASN'T supposed to work!" I yelled at logic. The dogoo turned his vision back at me, madder than ever. I was too tired to try to flee, so I assumed a fighting position and slowly moved towards an open space.

The blue slime started moving towards me, and I ran towards it, readying a punch. Just before I impacted it, at the top corner left of my vision I could see a giant sword moving towards us.

**?: **MOVE OUT!

I complied and stepped back, in which said sword pierced the monster, making it explode in data and vanishing.

"Woah." I was in awe of the result, before my fatigue reached me and I collapsed back to the ground, breathing heavily. I could see two girls running towards me.

**?#2:** That was close. Are you ok mister?

"I am, just very tired of being chased around." I replied. Looking closer, I could see the appearance of the two.

One was shorter, with slightly messy, purple hair with two D-pad decorations. She was wearing a white half-parka with a blue dress under, light blue and white striped socks and purple boots.

The other was taller, with longer, straight hair with one D-pad decoration. She was wearing what I describe as a japanese school sailor suit with a yellow ribbon, white and pink long socks and white boots with purple details.

**?: **That monster was way over leveled to you my friend. Glad you didn't turn into dogoo pancake.

She helped me pull myself up. "Thanks for saving me, Ms…" I stopped, although I knew who she was, technically it is my first time speaking with her, don't want to give away just yet that info.

**?: **Wow, someone who doesn't know who is the protagonist of this world? No way… you must have amnesia!

**Nepgear: **D-don't be rude sis! Anyways, she's Neptune and I'm Nepgear, and you are?

"Call me Icy, Icy Wings." I replied.

The shorter sister stared at me.

**Neptune: **Yeeeeah. Definitely amnesia, your name feels like a nickname from the Nepnet. You don't remember your real name?

"Uhh… sort of that." I played along.

The older sister called my attention.

**Nepgear: **Um. Mr. Icy…

"Just Icy is good enough."

**Nepgear: **So… for how long your hair has been covered in dogoo remains?

Neptune was sticking her tongue in disgust to make the point.

"Oh crap" I tried to shake it back off my hair as much as I could. After a solid 3 minutes, I could feel no more gel, but something was weird.

"I think that makes about 15 minutes." I told her.

**Neptune: **Then I think that your name fits now. Congratulations, your hair is permanently blue.

**Nepgear: **Sis! Do you have to be so direct?

**Neptune: **It is not like he would look at it sooner or later.

She shrugged. I noticed a nearby pound so I ran towards it to try to wash the "dye" off to no avail. When I calmed down, I looked at the reflection. My hair was indeed blue now instead of dark gray. Thing is, it had a two-tone color, getting darker by the ends. Not only that… don't I have MORE hair than I had before? I was getting older and my scalp weren't that strong.

"Huh… neat? I think I can get used to that." I shrugged and went back to the duo.

**Neptune: **So, what exactly are you doing here? It is not close to any village and you were almost at the deepest part of the forest.

"It will be a bit awkward to explain… can we get out of here while I do that?" I asked. Nepgear suggested that we went back to the city.

**Several miles walked and minutes passed…**

**Planeptune Streets**

**Neptune: **So, in a nutshell… this IRS you say is like a legalized mafia of sorts and you came here to this dimension to flee from them?

"From my point of view, it is. Most people from there thinks they are necessary for "equality". I think that is a load of bull".

**Nepgear: **But… you did something "illegal" there, don't you?

"What is illegal on purchasing a VR Goggles? They just want to have free money on what I spent. Let's say you… what is the currency here again?"

**Nepgear: **Credits.

"The Virtual Reality Set costs… 800 credits."

Neptune laughed.

**Neptune: **Wow, that is cheap, where can I find for that price?

I started wondering what you can buy with 800 credits now. "Anyways. Now let's say it is 800 credits HERE. And by crossing a border… let's say that street corner out there" I pointed to a corner that had a general store. "After that point you were in another country."

**Nepgear: **Like another nation you say? If after that spot it was owned by Lastation.

**Neptune: **I would never hand a part of my little nation to Noire! Cut that idea!

I facepalmed. "It is just an example… Let's assume that after that point… we were using yellow credits instead of normal credits, as if another currency. That yellow currency were worthy… 1/4th of a normal credit."

**Nepgear: **I get it, that same VR would cost 4 times already, 3600 yellow credits. That would start getting in the way of other people power of purchase.

"Bingo. Now let's say Lastation were to be ruled by someone who LIKES to throw taxes everywhere. And decided to tax a 100% on international purchases... how much it would cost now?"

Neptune did a motion of pain in her pocket.

**Neptune: **Ouch my allowance. 7200 credits.

"And you wouldn't even know for what those extra 3600 yellow credits were going for. Maybe some war or a congressman pockets."

They started to think. Then nodded at each other, I could see a particularly mischievous smile on Neptune.

**Neptune: **Sorry sir, we need to arrest you.

I was taken by surprise. "Wha- WHY?

**Nepgear: **Well… you are a "criminal" in your dimension, so we're taking you to the basilicom. Historie needs to meet you.

"Please just don't throw me in a jail cell, I might die." I begged them.

**Neptune: **Don't be silly, we don't do that. The punishment here is usually hours of lecture from Histy.

"Deities help me…" I whispered to myself.

Both sisters sneezed.

"Oh…" I sweat dropped. Said sweat drop hopped out of my head and gained dogoo features, then it went towards the exit of the city. "What the fudge?"

Neptune was trying to hold her laugh. Nepgear was visibly confused.

**Nepgear: **What… just happened?

**Neptune: **Don't ask me… it was funny though.

And we all went towards the tallest building of the city.

* * *

**NepStation**

**Neptune: **Welcome to the NepStation! The after-chapter side of this fanfic!

**Icy: **Today's special guest is… Scarlet?

The tan girl entered the Studio and bowed to the camera.

**Scarlet: **Thanks for having me.

**Icy: **You are always welcome!

Neptune grab some glasses, those without lenses just to make you look smarter (or cuter if you're into meganekko)

**Neptune: **It says here that you are one of some of Icy's original characters. How did that start exactly?

**Icy: **Uhhh...

**Scarlet: **It was in a time that he was into a certain show for little girls, full of ponies and such. I'm the third of four characters he created.

Icy was hiding his face behind his papers. Neptune bopped his head.

**Neptune: **Bah, nobody here is judging you. Everybody is into something considered childish.

**Icy: **It isn't that what I'm worried about.

Scarlet produced a paper with what was her design before turning into human for this fanfic. Icy started to bury his face deep under the table.

**Neptune: **Oohhh… that design isn't half bad! Feels very OC-ey. Bat wings, cute horns and that mark looks like a heart with said bat wings and… a whip? What was that character supposed to be besides a pony?

Icy jumped from under the table, his face was already redder than a tomato.

**Icy: **SPOILERS!

**Scarlet: **Oh… you mean I can't publish that this character is a s-

Icy shook his read while doing an X sign with his arms.

**Icy: **Nope! I plan to use it for plot reasons!

**Scarlet: **I see… oh well…

She moved towards Neptune and whispered something. Neptune's face got mischievous all of sudden.

**Neptune: **Oh so that is what is happening… you don't seem so innocent after all.

**Icy**: I do have integrity! I know NOTHING!

Neptune was getting closer to the blue-haired protagonist.

**Neptune: **What would happen if I got this close and…

Nep's face with those glasses made her even more cute than normal, and she knew that. Icy was getting flustered.

**Icy: **T-too closeeeee…

Then Icy fainted due cuteness.

**Scarlet: **Pffft. That was amusing.

**Neptune: **You tell me. Oh, we already ran out of time? Laaaaame. So, remember to leave a comment of what you're thinking on that silly fanfic so far, and see ya in the next chapter. Buh-bye!

Both girls waved to the camera.


	3. Ch3 - A Person's Brand

**A/N:** Thank you AGAIN for reading the story, it seems you guys are liking it and it makes me happy.

**CasualBobWriter: **Glad you're enjoying it, and yes, the IRS is the enemy of all wallets :V

As always, I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia, it is from Compile Heart / Idea Factory.

Onwards with the sillyness!

* * *

**The Dimensional Crystal**

**Chapter 3 - A person's brand**

**Somewhere between dimensions**

Scarlet was watching, alongside the viewers of the "livestream" the start of Icy's new life.

**User#826: **How lucky, first he survives an almost terminal velocity fall, survives being attacked by a giant slime and meet the local goddesses.

I breathed in relief. It was my first time transporting someone between dimensions so I didn't mean for him to fall from such a place.

"You tell me." I replied the viewer. I checked the viewer counter. It wasn't high, in the double digits.

**User#142: **Still… why is he explaining taxes for what is basically the government there?

"Yeeeh… I agree it isn't a really good plan of his. Let's check the result."

**Icy's PoV **

**Hyperdimension - Outside Planeptune's Basilicom **

We got to the highest building of the nation. I looked up in awe of its height. Looking from under it isn't quite the same as looking above it while falling indeed. The shorter Nep pulled my arm to rush myself.

**Neptune: **I know that my nation in incredible but we have no time to waste. Let's go inside.

Entering the Basilicom, the place had quite a contrast to its exterior. Instead of white, purple and cyan, the inside has regal, calming colors. It had a reception desk in the middle of the room, and several waiting chairs to the side. An elevator to the higher floors at the back and some doors to other rooms nearby.

The leftmost door opened, and a fairy floating on a tome floated toward us. Said fairy has long hair, "holographic" looking wings, with some kind of device floating alongside them, and is wearing a dark purple dress with a cyan tie, long socks and white shoes.

**Nepgear: **Oh Histoire! We were going to speak with you.

**Histoire: **I thought it was weird that Neptune would leave the basilicom so early. Usually is way past lunch until she starts to work.

**Neptune: **Oh come on Histy, I'm not that lazy.

I just looked at the situation while in the back of my head I could agree with the tome fairy.

**Neptune: **I do care about my nation, see? We saved him from danger!

She pointed towards me. Histoire floated around, checking me, then stopped in front of me and greeted in a formal way.

**Histoire: **Welcome to Planeptune's basilicom. I'm Histoire. And you are?

"I am Icy Wings." I told her. Neptune was facepalming in the background.

**Histoire: **Hmm… doesn't feel like a real name but it doesn't feel that you are lying either. Can you all follow me, please?

She floated back to the same room she was, alongside the sisters. I was the last to enter the room so I closed the door at my back. It was an office room, no windows of sorts but white walls, a table and three chairs, two at one side, and the other one on the opposite side. The tome fairy signaled me to sit on the lone chair while the sisters sat on the opposite ones.

**Histoire: **Please stay still.

I complied while she concentrated. A grid like hologram showed around me, and "scanned" me on three axis. After she was done, she started processing. If I timed it right, she took about 3 minutes, then she opened her eyes.

**Histoire: **Hmm… that is unusual.

The room got dark, and a nearby wall lit up, showing a screen. There were no projectors in that room.

Said screen showed up me, with data such my height, weight, blood type and such. I felt a little violated but said nothing. The unusual part is that the name field was glitched, with the nickname under showing Icy Wings.

**Nepgear: **That's a first, are you fine Histoire?

**Histoire: **I am. I know my magic doesn't fail like that. But this man… can you please explain to me how you ended up in Hyperdimension?

"Well… it started earlier today." I explained my little problem with the taxmen in my dimension, the contract with Scarlet and how she connected me to this new world.

**Histoire: **I see… you came from this PrimeDimension.

Neptune raised her hand.

**Neptune: **How exactly this girl you call Scarlet knew about how to pull someone from a dimension? Couldn't she save herself instead of just pulling a random guy and connecting him?

"I didn't ask her that yet…" I shrugged. "The heat of the moment made me unable to question this stuff."

**Histoire: **Anyways *ahem*. Since things were done and he's here. Should we make the proper procedures?

Some holographic squares showed in front of me… it looked like some documentation.

**Histoire: **Since you are basically a new citizen of Gamindustry, you need to fill up documentation to start living here proper. Could you please fill those?

Bureaucracy… can't be evaded even here… oh well.

A keyboard, similar to the holographic screen showed up. I "pressed" a button and it worked like a proper keyboard, even with tactile feedback. It felt weird.

"Name… Icy Wings. Age… 29." It was basically a formal document, but there were fields I wasn't sure how to fill. Namely the address and occupation.

**Neptune: **Oh yeah, he just got here and have no place to live or to work. Can we keep him? I promise to feed him and keep care of him and...

"I'm not a pet!" I defended myself.

**Histoire: **Hmm… can we have a deal? If you let me do some exams on you, mainly due to your outer dimension status, you can live in one of the guest rooms in the basilicom.

"I see no harm in it. Deal." I agreed. The field completed itself as Planeptune's Basilicom. The only thing remaining is the occupation.

"What are my choices?"

**Nepgear: **You can either have a formal job like cooking or secretary, or you can do quests like most adventurers, although you don't look as the fighting type for what we saw earlier.

**Neptune: **He's level 1 material.

"So, either hunt monsters and stuff and putting myself in danger or a safe yet boring life." I thought. "Yeeeeeeeee… what do you girls think I would use as a weapon?"

**Histoire: **OK, you decided to become a guild member then. I'll need you to go to the Guild Hall in the southern part of here.

The screens vanished. Neptune raised her hand to say something.

**Neptune: **Uhh… Histy, it is sunday. The guild is closed.

Histoire raised her finger and "poked" the air, in which a small calendar opened up.

**Histoire: **Oh my… you are right for once Neptune. Today is day off there. I was planning to send him right away while I send the documents for his ID card.

**Neptune: **No biggie. I think he'll be fine for today, right popsicle?

I was half dozing off due being awaken since the day before. "Uh… what? Yes, I'll… wait popsicle?"

**Nepgear: **Already with a nickname, sister?

**Neptune: **Come on, the nickname fits his name.

I yawned, getting too tired of staying awake. "Uhh… can I sleep a bit now? I'm awake since yesterday and I really need a shut-eye." I asked.

**Neptune: **I'm no stranger for staying up late but what were you doing to not sleep at all?

"Working in a fast food joint?" I nonchalantly said. "I sort of had no option."

**Neptune: **What can I say? Welcome for a more interesting life I guess.

**Histoire: **Please follow me, I'll show you your room.

**Planeptune's Tower - Guest Room**

I followed the tome fairy to this room, after taking the elevator to a higher floor. It looked like a normal bedroom, with a bed with a side table, a long mirror nearby, a computer table to the corner, a wardrobe and a coat hanger near the door.

**Histoire: **When you wake up, let me know by pressing the button near your bed.

"Can do that, thanks Histoire." I bowed to her.

**Histoire: **Just one more thing: You say that you had problems with taxes in your dimension. Please don't be mad, but it is kinda impossible to have a working economy here without them, the prices would scale up too far without it.

I sighed, I knew she would say that. "I'm not surprised, but…" I started to list some of the taxes my country in PrimeDimension had, ranging from 18% to 90% and how some of those had tax-over-tax effects, like the import tax. Not sure what calculations she was doing, but I could see swirls in her eyes. Did I just make her crash or something?

**Histoire: **I… had no idea. Please be safe that we don't have this kind of nonsense. Our taxes tops at 10%, and those are for extreme cases, some comes as low as 0.5%.

"That is… kinda of ideal, glad someone studied the Laffer Curve.

**Histoire: **A what curve now?

"Nevermind. Still, thanks for explaining and for being fair to the citizens here." I bowed to her.

**Histoire: **You don't have to worry. Now if you excuse me...

She left the room. She is reliable and serious, but also cute. It was hard to hold myself to just pet her head and coo over her cuteness.

I was finally alone, so I left my jacket on the hanger, removed my shoes and went directly to the bed. It felt comfortable when I sat and even more when I laid down. My fatigue hit me hard and I went to the dreamland really quick.

**Neptune's PoV**

"What a weird guy. He is nice but too weird." I was speaking with Nepgear while going to the living room. "What are your thoughts about him?"

**Nepgear: **He looks too average but not quite NPC material. Do you think he will be able to join the guild?

**Neptune: **It is hard to tell… maybe if Iffy train him a bit he might survive a bunch of dogoos.

**Nepgear: **Speaking of dogoos… what happened before? Never saw a dogoo being "born" like that.

Historie floated toward us, after leaving the guest room.

**Histoire: **He is sleeping. I will start to monitor him soon. What were you talking about dogoos just now?

"This guy spawned a dogoo out of an anime reaction." I explained.

Histoire sweat dropped.

**Histoire: **Are you serious?

"Just like that, but the drop just hopped off and went outside the city."

**Nepgear: **She is telling the truth. Maybe it is because he had some dogoo… stuff in his head when we met him.

**Histoire: **He DID say that he dived into one when he fell… that also explains his blue hair. But that is not my current concern. He has something inside him.

"Like his guts? His internal organs?" I tried to guess. The little fairy facepalmed.

**Histoire: **Besides that. I could see something that looked like a crystal. It wasn't physical per see, but it reacted to my magic somehow.

She poked the air and a screen showed up with the crystalline structure. I looked like four prisms, 8-faced each, in such a position it looked like a W if you squint your eyes, and a smaller, more proportional crystal on the top. That made the middle crystal look like the letter "I".

"I… W… now I see where he got the name from."

**Nepgear: **It does look like his personal brand. But what does that mean Histoire?

**Histoire: **I think it has more to this man than we, and even himself, know.

"Well, it is no use to worry about that just now. He did look fine besides the fatigue so let just he sleep. I have a catalog of games to go through!"

The small fairy moved in front of me.

**Histoire: **No. You will work today Neptune, our shares are quite low… again… and you need to recover them.

"Aww…" I complained. But those shares are quite important, and I do need to move a bit. "Ok Histy, I'm gonna slay some monsters.

**Histoire: **Remember? You said the guild is closed so no questing. You're doing paperwork today missy.

"OH NOOOOOOOOO"

**Icy's PoV**

**Unknown?**

I could hear a calming music. It was familiar to me since it was from a video game I played before, I believe it is "Aria of the soul" from the Persona series. I slowly opened my eyes… to find myself in my own room. Was it a dream all along? It felt too real.

My room had a weird feeling though, it has a dark blue tint to it. I got up and went towards the window. I couldn't see anything outside besides some "bubbles" passing by, with a large bubble nearby. Looking closer I could see Gamindustry.

**Scarlet: **Oh, are you conscious?

I looked back, and the maroon haired girl that saved me was there. She was seated in front of my computer, facing me.

"Scarlet? Why am I here?" I tried to start the train of questions I had.

**Scarlet: **You are still connected to this room, so it is natural you can access it, although I had to call you this time since I didn't give you the key yet.

She lifted her finger up and in its end a key of sorts digitized into existence. It looked like a normal, silver key but it's top part had my logo embedded.

**Scarlet: **You seem quite fond of those crystals, it is everywhere in your computer.

My logo, consisting of four prisms in a formation that looked like a wing. They represent my will to be free and true to my word.

"Freedom and crystal-clear. That what it represents." I explained.

**Scarlet: **Were you free before coming to this dimension?

"Of course not. I was being held hostage by both government and society! I can't thank you enough for breaking those chains that held me. That is why I want to find a way to make you "alive" again."

She looked at me, then to the side.

**Scarlet: **Yes… I am a ghost living between dimensions. I forgot how it was to be alive. It was… never mind.

She's trying to avoid something… I'm not sure if I should push this question yet.

...

Ah. To the heck with it.

"It is no good. I'm sorry if I'm pushing you, but what did happen to you?"

The girl was taken aback by my question.

**Scarlet: **Why? What would change if you knew my story?

"You seems to be bottling it up. I want to help you but I need to understand what happened first." I said with conviction. I needed her to trust me.

She stopped and looked down, holding the key she spawned in her hands. She then looked at me.

**Scarlet: **As I said… I can't remember my name. I also can't quite remember some details of me ending here, the only thing I remember is… I was fleeing from someone… I jumping inside a computer screen and a crack forming on it and the date… was about two years ago.

Screens don't crack on their own, mainly computer screens.

"Were you being assaulted by someone?"

**Scarlet: **By correlation, it must be right.

"Wait… I think I remember reading something…"

I instinctively pulled my smartphone from my pocket and started typing on it, before stopping.

"Oh… no Internet connection I guess…"

**Scarlet: **Oh, you're in for a surprise.

"?" I pressed the search button and Google showed the results. "What?! How?"

**Scarlet: **This room is also connected to PrimeDimension. You can say it has a wireless connection to it, so you can access the Internet there, even from outside this room, with some exceptions.

"Such as…?" I wondered.

**Scarlet: **Live Streaming. It has some kind of barrier for direct streaming between dimensions.

"Aww… I guess it makes sense I guess. Anyways, back to the pressing matters."

I searched and there was some news from two years ago, regarding about the daughter of a politician vanishing from her home, although it showing glitches where supposed to be her name. I showed that to Scarlet.

**Scarlet: **It… it was it! That guy was my father. He was working that day… someone tried to kidnap me and… and…

She held her head and start speaking something I couldn't understand. I must hit something I shouldn't. I ran towards her and held her arms gently.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have delved on that." I was connecting the dots. I knew that guy, he was one of the good ones, advocating for the individual freedom. But, at least in my former country, if you don't work for the maintenance of the "mechanism", you are worthless.

In my head, I created the scenario. The father leaving home for another day of work having to deal with corruption, Scarlet being on her computer, a mysterious masked figure entering her home and trying to pull her away. She fended him off and he tried to assault her with some kind of weapon.

"... and you, trying to find something on your desk to defend yourself, touched the monitor screen, on which your hand went inside it. With no other option, you jumped inside and the kidnapper hit it with the weapon, cracking it." I completed her.

She nodded, still crying and trying to calm down. I laid my hand on her head and stroked her hair, pulling her closer.

"Don't worry… he can't hurt you here." I assured the girl.

She looked at me with teary eyes and calmed down, then handed me the key she was holding.

(Item Get: Icy Key)

**Scarlet: **No… I'm the one grateful for helping my memory. I must not hold you down anymore, you are almost waking up in Hyperdimension. Next time you will come on your terms.

"I'll visit you, I promise." I got up, and I could see the door to my "kitchen".

"Wait… I know." I ran towards it. It was the way I left it when I moved outside the dimension. There was some boxes full of a special candy I ordered five days before this whole ordeal.

I opened one of them and I got two packs of that candy, and went back to the main room, handing one of those to Scarlet.

**Scarlet: **What are those?

"Just the best candy of the world… after one minute."

The pack was Japanese with some English words, and read as Super Candy*. It was assorted with three flavors: Lemonade, Cola and Soda.

*: I'm NOT sponsored by Nobel.

"It will be the sourest thing you will ever eat but it will get better." I warned.

**Scarlet: **I see…

(Item Get: Super Candy Pack)

So then… I'm off. Take care.

And I went towards the door, holding the key in front of me. The door shone and a white portal opened, then I went outside.

* * *

*NepStation Start*

**Icy: **Hello Hello People, here is Icy Wings with the post-chapter shenanigans!

**Neptune: **Hey! Who said you could have the first words? Here is NEPStation, not ICYstation.

**Icy: **Geez, sorry.

**Neptune: **ANYWAYS. Not a lot of action in this chapter eh? You used that for more exposition.

**Icy: **Yup, else I would confuse the readers even more with situations. Taking it slow is way better.

**Neptune: **And it fills pages faster. I kinda see where you are going with this.

**Icy: **But let not spoil the surprise huh…

**Neptune: **And speaking of surprises… I bought this recently…

Neptune pulled a white box with a title on its top.

It reads "Cards against the multidimension". Did I mention the box is kinda HEAVY and BIG?

**Icy: **I know about the Cards Against Humanity thing but… isn't that a bit overkill?

**Neptune: **Nonsense! Come on, we can play that.

**Icy: **We can't… because...

I pointed to the side of the box and it reads: Requires 3 or more players.

**Neptune: **Oh, no worries, we just have to call the other goddesses.

**Icy: **If you say so… but we ran out of time. Cya you guys in the next chapter!

**Neptune: **Buhbye!


	4. Ch4 - Sour, yet Sweet

**The dimensional crystal**

**Chapter 4 - Sour, yet sweet**

**Icy's PoV**

**18:00 - HyperDimension - Guest Room**

I slowly regained my conscience, and I was tossing myself in the bed. I opened my eyes, and was quite dark. I looked outside, and I noticed the sun has started to hide itself. It was a nice sunset here. The building that I was localized is taller than anything else, so I have a nice view of the west side of the nation.

I have the habit of putting my hand inside my pockets, whatever it were my jeans or jacket. What got me by surprise is inside my left pocket, I could feel a small key. Grabbing it, it was the key I received from my room outside the dimension.

I saw something glowing nearby, so I looked around. The mirror in the room showed the pattern of my logo, so I got closer to check it. I lifted the key in front of me, and the mirror transformed itself. It was now the front door of my former house somehow.

"What the…" That was getting weirder and weirder. I thought on reaching the handle of that door.

Someone knocked on the door of the guest room. I stepped back from the other door, which transformed back to the mirror it was before. Strange...

"Come in." The door opened, and Neptune entered the room.

**Neptune: **Good evening sleepyhead! Geez, you sleep too much you know?

I am indeed a heavy sleeper, whenever I had a day off, I could sleep twelve straight hours because my sleep pattern was broken in the work days.

**Neptune: **Histy is calling us for dinner, and my friends are here too, they want to meet you.

"I'm coming." I followed her, grabbing my jacket on the way out. The inside of the basilicom top floors aren't as big as the lower floors, but they are still spacious enough.

So it isn't a dream at all. I'm really in the Neptunia Dimension, and I thought those things only happened in games. I put my hands inside the pockets of my jacket, which were larger than the jeans ones. I felt something inside the right pocket, so I took it out. It was that pack of Super Candy I took out of my room.

**Neptune: **Whatcha got there? Oooh, you had sweets and not even to share with us? Meanie…

"I-I was planning to." I nervously replied. So it seems I can take things out of that dimension… I wonder if I can get things inside too, so it would work like a portable storage.

**Neptune: **Better wait for after dinner, Histy gets sour when we have sweets before so.

"Oh you're in for a surprise." I thought to myself while smirking.

**Planeptune's Basilicom - Dining Room**

We reached the dining room. The table was already made. It wasn't so big, but that means people could talk with each other easily, twelve people could easily eat together.

There are six people in the room, counting myself. Me, both sisters, Histoire and two more, which I assume that are Neptune's friends.

One has a peachy, fluffy hair, with a hair decoration of a "C". Wears a pink sweater and red skirt. The other is a brunette with long hair, with a ribbon on her head, looking like leaves. She wears a blue coat with a belt with too many cell phones and black shorts.

**Neptune: **Hey Iffy, hey Compa! I brought the guy I was speaking off earlier.

**IF: **Color me surprised, he's indeed have a blue hair. You didn't lie this time.

**Compa: **It doesn't look that natural. What kind of dye did you use on it?

"A dogoo-brand one." I replied. Neptune stuck her tongue out. "Anyways. I don't think we are acquainted yet. My name is Icy Wings."

**Compa: **Oh! I'm Compa, glad to meet you Mr. Icy.

**IF: **I'm IF. How are ya doin'?

"Better after some sleep." I stretched a little before picking a chair, followed by Neptune sitting close to me.

**IF: **So… you're from outside HyperDimension, right? Historie filled me with the details.

I nodded. Glad I don't have to repeat that story again. I started checking the table, on which it had pasta and two kinds of sauce, tomato and white. I put some of the pasta with the white sauce on my plate.

**Compa: **You were to fight a giant dogoo when NepNep and GeeGee found you. You could have hurt yourself badly.

"The fall would have killed me outright, but still I couldn't shake that blue drop off me."

Historie and Nepgear left the kitchen and joined us to the table.

**Histoire: **Oh! You're here Icy. I see you already met your supervisor from tomorrow on.

"Supervisor?" I cocked my head to the side.

**IF: **Oh yeah. I heard from Historie you will join the guild. I'm one of the veterans there.

"I see. I'm looking forward to working with you." I raised my hand forward for a shake. She bumped it instead.

**IF: **No sweat. So… what kind of weapon do you use?

"Uh…" Hard question, didn't have to fight in PrimeDimension before so I had no fighting experience.

**Neptune: **When we met him, he was holding a scrap cone in his right hand. It was giving this weird wind…

"Was it?" I tried to remember but I didn't notice anything, I was too focused on that dogoo.

**Nepgear: **It was a piece of scrap, but it was giving a spiraling aura around it. I recovered it when we were returning and I did some testing, but nothing seemed off with it.

**IF: **I see… so his weapon type is kinda unusual, just one second.

She picked one of her many cellphones and dialed.

**IF: **Hello? Weapon shop? It's me, IF…

I stopped paying attention as I thought delving into a call wasn't good manners, so I turned my attention to the pasta. I started to eat it, and it was delicious, although quite different. The white sauce had a unique flavor to it, a bit more sweet than normal. I liked sweet things so that was a plus. I looked around and I saw Nepgear sweating a little, looking at me expectantly.

"Nepgear, did something happen?"

**Nepgear: **I… is it good?

"To be fair, it is delicious. The sweetness of the sauce got me by surprise, never expected that from a pasta dish."

She left a relieved sigh.

**Nepgear: **Thank goodness… I had this small accident and used a bit of sugar instead of salt in the sauce. Noticed before I put too much.

"Hey, it is from accidents that the best dishes came from." I said, praising the food. "I loved it, thank you again."

Nepgear looked to the side, hiding her blush a little.

**Nepgear: **O-oh my, thank you.

**Compa: **GeeGee gets easily flustered by praise.

**Neptune: **Hey stop that, I won't let you start the romance flag with my little sister.

"Romance flag? No!" I defended myself, my face a bit more red.

**Neptune: **Good! It is just the fourth chapter and…

"Here comes her and the fourth wall breakage" I thought, letting her do her shenanigans. IF finished her call.

**IF: **Ok, I spoke with the Weapon Shop and they will reserve a weapon to pick tomorrow.

Nice, I won't be unarmed for long, wouldn't be able to hunt without a weapon I guess.

**After several more minutes of shenanigans and dinner…**

"Fuah…" I laid back, I thought I gained another pound by all this delicious food.

**Neptune: **That is my little sister cooking for ya.

She got up and went to the fridge, grabbing a cup of pudding.

**Historie: **It is nice to have a full table once in a while.

"You tell me, it's been ages for me since I ate with people." My memories floated around, myself alone in my kitchen most times eating some scrambled eggs, other times trying a dish I saw somewhere else, mostly because a manga about food I had.

I withdrew my pack of super candy from my pocket, and got one wrap of cola flavored one.

**Neptune: **Oh, you have those! Gimme gimme!

**IF: **Neptune, don't be rude! Although I'm curious. Never saw this candy before. Can I have one?

**Compa: **I want one too please?

**Histoire: **Girls, we don't even know what those do outside his dimension. Don't be so reckless \\(" _)/

"I don't know Histoire, they didn't seem to change from where I was." I checked. They were pretty much normal.

**Nepgear: **We can try, if anything they are small. I don't think it will be bad to try.

"Ok ok there is enough for everybody." I shared my packet. IF and Nepgear got the soda ones, Neptune and me the cola flavored ones and Historie and Compa the lemon ones.

We unwrapped the individual candies. They were basically hard candies, with the difference is that they had a bright colored powder in the outside layer, with different colors for each one. The main packet showed that the inner layers of that candy had something called "Shuwa Shuwa powder". I guess it is for a little effervescence.

"Cheers!" Everybody at the same time ate the candy. In my head, I could see myself smirking and whispering "Let the games begin."

The reaction was instantaneous. The initial sourness of the candy got everybody except me by surprise.

**Neptune: **Too sour…

**Nepgear: **What you gave to us? The sourness is overwhelming!

**IF: **How do you like this thing?! I can see Neps face trying to collapse on itself!

**Neptune: **I… I'll endure that.

**Histoire: **Why? We… we fed you. ,( OnO),

**Compa: **That wasn't very nice of you… help…

"Five more seconds…" I just said that, trying a bit too much to not laugh at the situation. Whatever it was someone's first time trying that, it was funny as hell.

They waited, the five seconds seemed like thirty for them… until…

**Neptune: **Hey… the sourness is gone. It… it is actually pretty good!

**IF: **What the… it is not bad anymore.

**Histoire: **How peculiar! After the sourness, the sweet effect seems to be growing exponentially.

**Nepgear: **I need to reverse engineer those. It could give us an edge on shareholding!

**Compa: **Now, how Icy endured it without showing is kinda impressive.

I was pretty neutral to the candy, not sure if I was already expecting or if I got used to it. Still it was good and I liked it.

"Had many of those before coming here, although I admit I'm a bit addicted to those. The secret is if you expect the sourness, your tongue won't feel, or mind, much of it."

**Histoire: **I see… well, it was insightful. Thanks for the candy anyways.

**Neptune: **Although I liked it, I have to get my vengeance for that first part. Come on popsicle, time to play some video games!

"Ok?" I complied, before grabbing my plate and heading to the kitchen to wash it off. I was stopped by Nepgear.

**Nepgear: **Oh. Don't need to worry, let me deal with those, Neptune gets kind of impatient when she challenges someone for a game off.

"T-thanks." I handed the plate to her, and went towards the living room.

**19:00 - Planeptune's Basilicom - Living Room**

The living room is big, compared to the dining room. In the middle near the window there is a big sofa, with space for five people. The opposite wall had a big TV and in front of it, a console that looks like the retired Sega Neptune from my dimension.

Neptune headed to the sofa and rushed me to follow her, holding two controllers, and handing one to me.

**Neptune: **Come on, I'll nep you up in this game.

"Just because of some sourness in your life? Geez..." I sweat dropped. Thing is, I did forget what getting myself to sweat drop did, so it happened again. The swear drop got dogoo features and hopped out of my head. We had a rampant dogoo hopping in the living room.

"Uhh… I'm sorry, what the fuck?" I said without considering my surroundings. The tome fairy joined the scene.

**Histoire: **Languag- what is happening?

I was running after the slime drop, which seemed to have fun at my expense. Neptune was laughing her head off at the situation.

**Neptune: **That is amusing! Hahahaha.

**Nepgear: **What is amusi- My goodness?!

Nepgear and the other girls entered the room, and were left speechless, each one getting and sweat drop themselves.

After about 20 minutes of dogoo shenanigans, it stopped. I was very tired of running after it so I sat on the ground to rest. The slime drop came after me and hopped on my lap, closing its eyes and… snoozing off?

"Erm…" I looked around, Nepgear approached me.

**Nepgear: **Aww, it is a friendly dogoo, he just wanted to play.

**Neptune: **We met some other ones when we went to Usume's dimension. It was quite hard to tell those one apart from the wild ones.

**IF: **It seems he has a pet now. It will be kinda strange when it comes to the training though.

I guess she means I might have to defeat wild dogoos.

"I can tell the difference, I think." I looked at "my" freshly spawned pet, it color is kinda more cyan than the regular dogoo, if my first encounter with one is to be considered. I slowly petted it and he sunk in comfort while sleeping.

**Neptune: **Come on, I didn't beat you in game yet!

"Ok ok I'm coming!" I held the dogoo in my arms and went towards the couch, leaving the slime at the ground near it and grabbed a controller.

**About 3 hours later…**

**Neptune: **You sure do suck at this game. Seven to one?

"I'm not good at fighting games, and those cinematics were distracting me, this game looks awesomely anime." I praised the Blazblue esque game. Neptune played more like a professional, and my only win was because I managed to fumble the controller in a specific way so I landed the cinematic finisher.

**Nepgear: **Hey sis, it is kinda late and tomorrow Icy needs to do stuff, are you sure you should keep him awaken?

I know that I slept for nine straight hours but I had to adjust my sleep pattern for my new reality… "She has a point. I don't think there will be nightshift hunting here so I better adjust myself. Also it is clear that I won't be getting any better at this game for now."

**Neptune: **Bummer… yeah, I'm getting tired as well, Compa and Iffy already left home so might as well hit the hay.

She turned off the console and yawned. I said good night to both and went towards the guest room, with my dogoo in my arms. "I need to name him later." I thought.

**22:30 - Guest Room**

I opened the door, and went inside. Something there was changed. The bed had some cables installed and there were four poles sticking from each corner of it.

I scratched my head and went towards it to investigate. Once I approached it, someone knocked on the door.

**Histoire: **Mr. Icy, may I enter?

"Sure." I confirmed. The door opened and the fairy floated inside.

**Histoire: **Oh. You already noticed them?

"I guess it is for those exams you said earlier." I assumed. I noticed a small carpet nearby so I left the pet there.

**Histoire: **Exactly. I hope you don't mind them. They are silent so you won't even notice the stuff is here.

She explained me the more technical stuff, how it will record my health and check the differences between someone from PrimeDimension and HyperDimension. I just nodded, understanding about half the stuff she said.

"I think I got the gist of it, thanks for being objective." I said, looking at the stuff, scratching my head.

**Histoire: **Is something of the matter?

"Actually it is irrelevant but…" I paused, looking at the book fairy and slight raising my hand. "May I… never mind." I lowered it back.

**Histoire: **Hm? If you say so. If anything, there is a button near your bed if you need any help. Good night Icy.

"Good night." I replied, watching Histoire leaving the room. "Goddammit Icy what were you thinking?" I told myself.

I turned off the lights and went towards the window, to watch a bit more of Planeptune's night. The lights under me were pretty and organized, unlike the chaos that was my original home.

I grabbed my key, looking at it for a moment. "Scarlet, I promise I'll save you from that void, just like you saved me from my old life."

I could see a faint glow from the crystal of the key, and smiled, the first one since a very long time, and then stored the key back.

* * *

**Nepstation Start**

**Neptune: **Hello fellow readers, Neptune here for a post-chapter segment!

**Icy: **I did it again… no content and too many paragraphs.

Icy was on the floor in a defeated pose.

**Neptune: **Don't be hard on yourself, I enjoyed that chapter more. Although…

**Icy: **Although?

**Neptune: **Are you really going to pull the Velvet Room from a totally irrelevant series from mine to this fanfic?

**Icy: **Come on… Persona is cool. And I never said I wouldn't pull elements from the games I enjoy. You guys are the embodiment of game tropes!

**Neptune: **Fair enough… today's guest are… IF and Nepgear! Just at the right time! Let's play!

Neptune pulled the CAMV* deck.

**Icy: **How do you even shuffle that many cards?

**Neptune: **Relax, we are just using part of the deck today, it is from the Gamindustry set… aaaand done.

**Icy: **How…

**IF: **Don't ask. I'm not even sure myself too. You will only get a migraine.

**Nepgear: **Sister is so amazing…

**Neptune: **Very well, who went to the bathroom last?

**Icy: **I guess it was me, went just between the chapter and Nepstation starting...

Icy drew the black card, while Neptune distributed white cards.

**Icy: **Oh, before that, what were your opinions on the chapter?

**IF: **It was my first appearance on that fanfic so… good?

**Nepgear: **I didn't know you enjoyed sweet stuff even on main dishes.

**Icy: **What can I tell? Sweet tooth here.

Icy read the black card and…

**Icy: **Are you sure it is from the Gamindustry only? Oh well… *ahem*.

"_I am thou. Thou art __". Icy read the card in the best Arsene voice he could do.

Three white cards were laid near him.

**Icy: **"I'm thou. Thou art **literally eating pudding**." Goddammit.

Icy facepalmed, trying to hold his own laughter. The girls looked at Neptune.

**Neptune: **What?

**Icy:** "I'm thou. Thou art **posing**." Is that a mother*bleep*ing Jojo reference?

The room got black.

Spotlights shone towards the Planeptune trio.

The Pillar men theme plays in the background. The PlanepGirls did Jojo poses and Icy almost face faulted directly to the ground.

**Icy: **Yes it was. ANYWAYS… "I am thou, thou art **finally getting a boyfriend.**" What the fuck?

**IF: **Clever… veeeeery clever.

**Neptune: **The implications…

**Icy: **Who got that one? That is the winner!

Nepgear gets the card and it's awesome point.

**Nepgear: **Hehe!

**Icy: **This will be a looooong game.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you guys for reading yet another piece of my random and messed mind creation, hope you guys keep following along!

*CAMV = Cards Against the MultiVerse


	5. Ch5 - A Nice Day Outside

**The Dimensional Crystal**

**Chapter 5 - A nice day outside**

**?**

A courtroom, people yelling at each other. It was pure chaos and a confrontation of ideas. At one side, there was me, being charged of tax evasion, at the other, the state.

The game was rigged, I knew I was going to lose.

"Are you guys seriously charging me because of $500?!"

**Prosecutor: **It is not only about the money. We need to set up an example for anyone who thinks about not paying us.

"Your services are of trash quality! I won't pay even if I were forced to. I rather be dead!" I gave my comeback.

**Prosecutor: **You don't have a say in the matter. Judge, please your judgement.

The prosecutor just gave a wad of bills to the judge, nobody else in the courtroom besides me seem to care.

"Rotten bastards…" I uttered.

**Judge: **You are sentenced to life prison. Guards, take him away.

He slammed the hammer. And the guards started to approach me.

I was fed up with the situation, so I fought back, kicking one of the guards in the gut. It made he drop his own gun. I quickly grabbed it. I could hear the judge slamming the hammer more.

**Judge: **Don't let him escape! Grab him alive!

I was cornered, I checked the gun, it had only one bullet in the chamber. The slamming continued.

"It seems it came to this eh…?" I smiled maniacally while I slowly brought the gun up towards my own head. "Sorry, won't be giving you the pleasure of torturing me."

When the courtroom started shaking. "Earthquake?!"

And then everything went black.

**Hyperdimension - Planeptune's Basilicom - Guest Room**

**Next morning**

**?: **Icy! Wake up!

Someone was shaking me furiously.

"Uuuhhhgh…" I slowly opened my eyes, it was Nepgear. "Uh…? Oh, it was a nightmare." I shook my head.

**Nepgear: **Thank goodness. I knocked on the door but you didn't answer. Historie was quite worried about the sudden adrenaline spike you had.

"Oh… sorry. It seems that PrimeDimension didn't quite leave me yet." I apologized. I looked around and my new pet was worried, whimpering.

A familiar fairy entered the room.

**Histoire: **You tell us. That spike was alarming, and your dream was… seriously, what were you thinking?

"They can be a bit extreme sometimes." I sunk my head in the pillow to hide my embarrassment.

After that whole ordeal, they called me to have breakfast and left the room, petting the dogoo on the way out. I went towards the nearby bathroom to get ready myself, as I felt it was a long day ahead of me.

I washed my face and looked at the mirror. Regardless of sleeping a lot, I had a tired expression.

"Goddammit Icy, they can't reach you anymore. Get a hold of yourself, you are relatively safe here." I told myself. I noticed there was a toothbrush there with an "I" inscribed in its handle. I need to thank them later.

After getting ready and grabbing my jacket, I went towards the dining room.

**Planeptune's Basilicom - Dining Room**

The breakfast was simple, scrambled eggs, there was also some bread, peanut butter and jelly.

I was with Nepgear and Histoire, Neptune wasn't there.

**Histoire: **I wonder how our commotion didn't wake her up… Nepgear, can you please bring your sister ?

**Nepgear: **Ok.

Nepgear left towards Neptune's room, leaving me and Histoire alone.

I scratched the back of my head. "Sooo…."

**Histoire: **Do you want to speak about that nightmare?

I looked down and took a seat, having my vision on the fairy.

"It is not much I can say, losing my freedom is one of the very few things I fear." I held my hands, shaking. I was still embarrassed about someone else looking at my nightmare, that someone saw my darker self.

**Histoire: **I understand, but to go this far for that…

She approached me and put a hand in my head.

**Histoire: **if anything, please ask us for help.

I felt a comfortable warmth on me, something I didn't feel for a long time. It reminded me of when I still lived in PrimeDimension, before I lost someone important, before I got too cold. The way she said that was somewhat motherly.

"Thank you… I mean it." I nodded to her. At the corner of my eyes, I could see both Nep sisters poking their heads through the door opening.

**Neptune: **Hey Popsicle! Are you fine?

"Better now, thanks for asking." I replied. Both joined in and we had breakfast. I still couldn't believe it was my new life, that I wasn't alone.

After that, the phone near the front door rang. Nepgear picked it up.

**Nepgear: **Hello? Mhmm… yes. I'm coming down, just a second.

After hanging up, she approached me.

**Nepgear: **IF is here, she is waiting for you.

"Better get going." I got up, and went towards the elevator with Nepgear. While I was descending to the first floor, I grabbed my key again and held it against my chest. Somehow it gave me confidence.

**Nepgear: **What is this key?

"Oh? This is… a lucky charm of sorts." I don't think they are ready to know about that yet.

The elevator door opened and I left, thr lilac girl waving me bye, and I met with IF.

**IF: **Hey Icy! Are you ready for your first day of missions?

"Yep! So, what is the chronogram?" I asked

**IF: **Basically the first thing is we need to get your new ID from the guild. It is close by and Histoire already sent everything so I suppose it is only to get the card.

"Sweet. After that…?" We walked outside, following the brunette, she pointed towards a tall building two squares south of the Basilicom, which was the guild.

**IF: **We are getting your new weapon. The guild will be borrowing you the money needed for it and a few restoratives, and will be deducted from your first mission.

I nodded. Thinking about the kind of weapon I would be using, when it hit me. I never had to fight before so I had no experience in weaponry, not even medieval ones.

I thought on asking her about the weapon I was about to get, but we reached the guild's door.

**IF: **Here we are, follow me.

We entered the tall building with some sort of holographic sign above the door. It barely reads as "Guild" in english, but the font was weird.

**Planeptune's Guild**

The inside is big, having a reception desk in the middle and a lot of monitors, some holographic pillars with information and news about Planeptune, and wasn't so packed with people, since it was morning.

I followed IF to the reception desk. It was pretty normal besides the holographic monitor and a machine that looked like the bottom part of an ATM.

**IF: **Hey! I brought the newbie. Name's Icy Wings.

**Receptionist: **Hello, veteran. I'm getting his ID right away.

She started typing on her keyboard, and the machine in front of me started buzzing, before releasing a blueish card. I grabbed it and it seemed plain. I looked at IF.

**IF: **Just touch it's front part.

I did as instructed and a holographic display showed up. It showed my name, status effect, credits and a photo. There were other tabs, and tabs inside tabs. I pressed the item tab, and the key items subtab. It showed my key on it.

**IF: **The guild thought it would be cumbersome for a normal adventurer to carry a lot of items so they made a personal hyperspace for items. You just need to think on the item and pick it up from somewhere.

She demonstrated by putting a hand in her pocket, and pulling a small bottle. The bottle had Neptune's logo in it, and "Nepbull" under the "N".

**IF: **I'm not sure how but that is Neptune's creation. It is a bit bitter like a remedy but works as a restorative potion and an energy drink.

"Neptune designed it?" I'm not sure if I would drink something like that without anyone's approval first.

**IF: **Anyways, you got your guild ID, might as well grab your first mission before going to the weapon shop.

I followed her to a mission board. She instructed me to slide the card in. The monitor showed up data from missions, they were ranked F, E, D and went all the way to S. Everything besides F missions were grayed out. I picked the first two missions available in Virtua Forest, to slay 10 tulips and 10 dogoos.

"These one should be easy enough." I said. The card was spat out and I grabbed it, with a good luck appearing on the screen.

**IF: **Nice choices, the weapon store is just in the way towards the east exit. Let's move.

I had the time to notice the environment of Planeptune. It would be considered Japanese in my dimension, so it had several gaming stores, Japanese food restaurants and some gachapon machines in the sidewalks, and besides having streets, there weren't a lot of vehicles. One other thing I noticed is the lack of a layer of gray in the sky that I was used to in the other dimension.

I breathed in the air around and confirmed my thoughts. There were no pollution there. I was happy to know I didn't need to go to the doctor every other week due to breathing problems anymore, as I did before. IF noticed my smile.

**IF: **Happy about here or excited about slaying monsters?

"I'm just happy this dimension is so different from mine. The air is clean, no chaotic mess of a traffic and basically a calming place." I explained.

**IF: **Is your dimension that chaotic? I thought you would search a way of returning there.

"I don't follow clichés, and it is not like I purposefully deleted my existence there. And why I would return? I feel that my life will have more quality here."

**IF: **I see… hey! Here's the general store.

The building in question had the size of a hypermarket, with a holographic sign that could be read as "General Store". We went inside.

**Meanwhile…**

Just outside the store, two beings were spying the duo who entered the store.

**?: **Who is this guy? I feel something strange about him.

**?#2: **Don't ask me, maybe it is her boyfriend or something.

**?: **No chance. He looks like a loser. But his aura is strong somehow, as if he has control of something big.

**?#2: **Didn't he leave the basilicom earlier? Maybe we should ask there.

**?: **For an airhead like you, this is a surprisingly good idea. Let's move.

**General Store**

It felt that the inside was larger than the outside. The store had a lot of corridors, some with restorative, status cures, weapons, armors and accessories.

**IF: **The weapon manager should be close, don't get lost.

We entered the weapons corridor. It has a great variety of weapons, wood swords to hi-tech ones, sabers, katars, kunais, everything.

"Wow, in my dimension this kind of shop would be very illegal unless it is an airsoft store." I was amazed.

**IF: **So I can guess there were no reason to fight there?

"Not that simple, the State there has the control of what people can get their hands on, even in self defense." I explained. "Made it very easy for outlaws to get them while the normal citizen is left without protection outside a very limited law enforcement."

**IF: **Damn… that is sad.

We walked past several more weapons, there were bows, fighting gloves, boots with metal parts and axes. Soon we met the manager.

**Weapons manager: **Welcome to the General Store, looking for anything?

**IF: **Hey WM. I called you yesterday for something special for him.

I waved to greet him. He looked like a blacksmith of sorts but with a manager suit.

**WM: **Oh, I remember. Wait just a moment.

He moved towards the storage. While we waited, I looked around. The shop was quite empty besides some adventurers. Near the ninja-style weaponry, I saw one with orange hair and white clothes with black features, and was wearing a jacket tied to her waist. One thing that I tried to ignore but was her most prominent feature is that she was quite packed in the chest area, making her clothes feel a bit too tight. The upper part being held by a single button that could just pop off without notice.

I turned away, my face slight red, but IF noticed.

**IF: **She's MarvelousAQL, a fellow friend of mine. Not sure why she doesn't just get a larger clothing thought.

**Meanwhile in the pocket dimension…**

Scarlet facepalmed while the number of viewers suddenly spiked up.

**User#1337: **Make him face her again!

**User#696: **Aww… she was gorgeous to look at, never thought I would see Marvy in live.

**Scarlet: **Damn perverts, this isn't that kind of stream!

She said out loud with a red face, and went off camera. She looked at herself in the mirror, noticing the lack of features her body had.

**Scarlet: **Why am I so flat? What was Icy thinking?

**Back to the shop**

The manager came back with a box.

**WM: **I guess this is what you're looking for.

The box itself wasn't anything fancy, but was kinda big, about 45cm lengthwise and 20cm width and height and felt a bit heavy.

I opened the box, and in between layers of protective foam, there was a special kind of weapon.

"Woah… is that my weapon?" I said in awe.

**IF: **By the information Nep gave during the dinner, I remembered that the weapon shop had those quite some time, since no adventurer either noticed it or couldn't use in the first place. I think you have potential.

Composed by a cone with a spiral blade around it, and a slot that could fit my right hand inside, the weapon is a drill. Not the power drill type, but something you could see in a mecha.

**WM: **This beauty has a medium torque and rpms to go through dirt with ease and rock with some work, but not so much with round shielding unless you dent it first.

"That is AWESOME!" I exclaimed. I grabbed it with care. It sure did feel a bit heavy but not enough to be uncomfortable. I slid my right hand inside the back part and I could feel a grip that I could latch on. "So… how do I look?"

**IF: **Like a protagonist of a really manly anime… In the first episode.

I face faulted. "Yeeeh… that could be true. So… how much do I owe?"

**WM: **Since it is a basic level drill, about 2000C.

"Uhh… is it too expensive?" I asked IF, not having any idea of the economics of Gamindustry.

**IF: **Actually is pretty cheap. I think the payouts of the two quests you got are enough to cover it.

I got my ID and opened its menu. Going through the Quests tab, I calculated the payout of about 5000 credits after deducting the price of the weapon.

Another thing I noticed is that there were a third quest, but it was covered by a digital fog, squares obscuring the objective. The only thing I could see was a 0/1.

"The heck? Is this thing already bugged?" I cocked my head sideways.

The brunette looked at my menu and scratched her head.

**IF: **No idea… it seems that it is working though since it also shows a number. I'll ask the guild later. Anyways… now you are armed. Here is a gift from the guild.

*Received 1x Iron Bangle*

"Thanks! What is this for?" It looked like some sort of a bracelet.

**IF: **You look like the gamer type, I guess you can figure it out.

I was searching my memories for something similar and I figured it out. It was basically my defensive stat booster, an armor of sorts. I quickly wore it.

**IF: **I think we are ready. Shall we move to the Virtua Forest?

"Yup, let's go!" I raised my fist up, a bit too loud. "Ops… sorry, hehe."

**MarvelousAQL: **Oh? IF! You're here!

The orange haired girl noticed us and ran to catch up, making her… assets… jiggle with every step. I looked to the side automatically again, slight red.

**IF: **Hey Marvy! How're you doin'?

**Marvy: **Just great! Just browsing some elemental weapons for my next quest, and who is he? You boyfriend?

IF and me stepped back at the question, both denying it.

**IF: **Nothing of the sort. He's a newbie I got charged to train.

"Y-yeah. She's my instructor. By the way, my name is Icy Wings, nice to meet you."

Since she was closer to us, I could notice something else. Her bright orange eyes has a musical notes for pupils.

**Marvy: **Nice to meet you too, newbie. Although I don't feel that is your real name…

"I get that a lot." I scratched my head.

**Marvy: **So… where are you guys going?

**IF: **The low level zone in Virtua Forest. Need to see how him acts in battle.

The orange girl hopped with a squee.

**Marvy: **Can I follow along? I have a quest to deal in there too, it seems something dangerous is roaming the forest.

"Dangerous you say?" I held my head between my pointer and thumb, in a thinking pose.

**IF: **Sure! The more the merrier they say. Let's move out!

"Yeah!" Marvy and me said in unison before following IF towards the forest.

* * *

**NepStation Start!**

**Neptune: **Welcome to another post-chapter shenanigans of TDC! Name is Neptune!

**Icy: **And I'm Icy! Today's guest, besides Nepgear and IF, is MARVELOUSAQL!

A soundboard stock applause played in the background as Marvy joined the scene.

**Marvy: **Thanks for having me… hey! Is that Cards Against Multiverse?!

It seems that game is quite famous.

**Icy: **Yes, if you want to join, come play! But first… what were your thoughts about today's chapter?

**Marvy: **You sure do explain a lot, but… a drill? That is your weapon of choice?

**Icy: **I watched too much Gurren Lagann, and played too much Summon Night: Swordcraft Story. My favorite kind of weapon is the drill.

**IF: **Isn't it because you're male?

**Icy: **What are you talking about? By the way… you are the card czar now.

**IF: **Oh! Lemme see…

IF quickly grabbed a black card.

**IF: **"If Neptune didn't do her work one more time, Histoire would kill her with a _."

After some seconds, four cards were laid in front of the brunette.

**IF: **Let's see… "If Neptune didn't do her work one more time, Histoire would kill her with a **dakimakura**."

**Icy: **Smothered to death it seems.

**Neptune: **Wow. What kind of dakimakura would Histy have if she were a closet otaku?

**Nepgear: **Croire's maybe?

Everybody laughed at the little fairy expense. Icy signaled to follow up with the next card.

**IF: "**If Neptune didn't do her work one more time, Histoire would kill her with an **antisharicite**."

**Nepgear: **That would kill most of us to be honest.

**Icy: **I just imagine being held at gunpoint with this.

Both goddess and sister shivered at the thought.

**IF: "**If Neptune didn't do her work one more time, Histoire would kill her with a **costume break.**"

**Icy: **Ah… Neptunia U… what a good game…

**Neps: **Nope…

**Nepgear: **Too unrefined, the sequel went better.

**Neptune: **Although I wasn't the main protagonist there...

**Marvy: **Glad I'm not on that game…

**IF: **And lastly… "If Neptune didn't do her work one more time, Histoire would kill her with a **Gehab**-"

Icy rushed a big NOOOOOOO.

**Icy: **Don't say that name out loud!

I looked to the sides, both sisters already vanished. I looked under the table and both were hugging in fear.

**Both Neps: **It is not canon… it is not canon…

**Icy: **Dammit. Just the concept of killing one of them with that sword is enough for a breakdown.

**IF: **That… was grim. Who had that card anyways?

She lifted the black card, in which MarvelousAQL grabbed.

**Marvy: **I'm sorry?

**Icy: **The concept of a Conquest Ending featuring Histoire would be… interesting thought. I don't think it will do any good to continue for now, and we ran out of time anyways. Thanks for reading and until next time! Bye bye!

And the ones left standing tried their best to comfort the sisters.


	6. Ch6 - Awakening

Last time I checked, I don't work for Compile Heart, Idea Factory or anything so… their characters. The only ones I own are the OC ones (myself and Scarlet)

Onwards with the silliness!

* * *

**The dimensional crystal**

**Chapter 6 - Awakening**

**Virtua Forest**

The sky was clear and the sun was hitting the trees in the forest. The place where I fell was unchanged, besides some monsters hopping around.

I was accompanied by IF and MarvelousAQL, entering the scene.

**IF: **Here we are, Virtua Forest. I hope you are ready for your first lessons.

"Hope they won't be so hard." I said, looking at my drill.

**Marvy: **I don't know why you carried it all the way here, you could just summon it on demand.

"Seriously? How?" I asked. They facepalmed while laughing. I got a bit embarrassed.

**IF: **Yeah, a total newbie I see. It is the same concept of the items, just think it isn't here until needed.

I released the grip on my weapon and moved it to my side. The drill vanished in some data.

**IF: **And now if you think of it back in your arm…

She motioned a slash, where her weapon materialized. Her weapons were two blades that she held grip similar to my drill. I recognized them as katars.

"Awesome!" I praised. Those kind of weapons were which I liked most, besides drills. They were easier to control as just an extension of your own arm. I followed along and gave a punch motion, in which my drill spawned back in my arm, spinning. "Nice!".

**Marvy: **Look you two. Are you guys sure you aren't hanging out or something?

"I just met her yesterday, how could I?" I sweat dropped, making yet another dogoo spawn and flee into the forest. Now it was their turn to sweat drop.

**IF: **I know it happened before in the basilicom, but… what.

**Marvy: **Hope it don't keep happening...

"Yeeeeeah…" I scratched my head.

**IF: **Anyways, there is your first target.

Another dogoo was hopping around, minding his own business. I nodded and approached it. He noticed me and started hopping towards me.

"Time to warm up!" I punched the air, making the drill spawn. I could hear a default battle theme playing.

The dogoo started hopping towards me, trying to headbutt me. It was quite slow so I moved to the side, avoiding the attack. I punched in counter attack, damaging the monster.

**IF: **Nice one, newb! Keep going!

I nodded to her. The slime hopped in place while some green particles spawned around and moved up! I ran towards it but this time he evaded and countered me. I got shoved to the side. "Ouch!"

**Marvy: **It buffed it's own agility, watch out!

"Thanks for the heads up!" I took a more defensive stance. The dogoo hit me again, but I used my drill to block. While it was in midair, I moved my drill downwards to hit it, barely missing and hitting the ground. It made some spikes shoot up, impaling the monster and making it explode in data.

"Woah! Was that…?"

**IF: **You triggered a skill! What is its name?

"I get to name my skills now? Nice!" I gave some thought and… "I guess I'll call it **Earth Spike**."

**Marvy: **Simple name huh? I guess it is easier.

I saw something glowing in my pocket, it was my ID card. I "opened" it and the dogoo quest was signaling 1/10. "One step at a time, heh."

**IF: **You did good. Let's keep going, we can finish this before lunch time at this speed.

And we moved deeper into the forest.

**Neptune's PoV**

"I'm bored!" There was quite a few more papers that I didn't finish yesterday. Although the pile was only a third of what it was, I couldn't stand to see it anymore.

**Histoire: **That what happens when you shun your responsibilities for so long.

The fairy was helping her moving documents onto the top shelves. Neptune yawned.

"Can't we just digitalize almost everything so it is easier to store? I mean, don't every other nation does that?" I complained.

**Histoire: **There are documents that are just not possible to do.

"Aww…" I sighed. I looked to the computer to my side, then back to the papers. After signing more documents, someone was calling on the computer.

"Uh? Oh! Speaking of work, Noire is calling!" I answered the call. "Hello Noire! What gives the pleasure of calling me?" It was a video call so I could see her face.

**Noire: **What a surprise! I expected Histoire to answer the call. I can assume she is making you work today?

"You know me so well… So, what is the pleasure of the call?"

I could see Noire's face getting slight red.

**Noire: **N-nothing too important. I'm just worried about yesterday. That weird shock wave that happened.

The little fairy was hearing the conversation and floated near me.

**Histoire: **Hello Noire, how are Kei and you doing?

**Noire: **Good as always, Kei is also working hard on her job.

**Histoire: **Nice to know. About that shock wave though…

Histoire explained the appearance of the mysterious guest in the basilicom. Noire was nodding, understanding the situation.

**Noire: **So nothing dangerous I hope. But, an interdimensional guest of all things? It is not like what happened before to Neptune, right?

"Which time are you talking about? That time when I went to Plutie's or Uzume's dimension?" I asked.

**Noire: **Both.

**Histoire: **It is quite different this time. It seems he is from somewhere where there is no goddesses or anything of the like.

**Noire: **A dimension without goddesses… hard to think about that.

We kept talking about Icy until we heard the office door being open, it was Nepgear.

**Nepgear: **Sorry to interrupt, but we have guests.

She entered the room with two other people. One was an older version of myself, taller but with a black parka. Her hair was a longer version of mine and reminded of a mix between myself and my CPU transformation.

**Adult Neptune: **Hello! Sorry for barging in!

"You are always welcome here!" I jumped out of the chair and tackle hugged my adult self.

The other visitor is the same size as Histoire, but with tan skin, shorter hair and a more tomboyish personality, with black and purple clothes and dark purple wings. I believe her name is Cro… Crostie? Croissant?

**Croire: **My name is CROIRE dammit!

**Histoire: **Hello there, what is the reason of the visit?

Histoire was quite the patient person but she was a bit on the edge when Croire was nearby. That usually meant trouble due to past "adventures" regarding another similar dimension to Hyperdimension… twice.

**Croire: **Let's cut to the chase. Who is the blue-haired loser that was here earlier?

**"**Who are you talking about? There were no loser here."

**Adult Nep: **I think he means that blue-haired boy who left with your friend.

"Oh! You mean Popsicle? What about him?" I asked.

**Croire: **Don't think I'm as oblivious as you. He's different from us. He is not from this dimension.

"And? You say it as if we didn't know that." I saw the tan fairy losing her patience.

**Croire: **You airhead don't see it right? I guess it is a given…

**Histoire: **I can't allow you to keep insulting the CPU, Croire. What do you really want?

I could see a vein popping on Histoire's head. One thing that I know is that you DON'T make her lose her patience. The other fairy floated back in defense.

**Croire: **… I see. You know that my job is to record history. Thing is, with his presence, even I can't predict what would happen. I feel something VERY powerful inside him, I just can't pinpoint what.

**Histoire: **So you felt it too, huh?

**Croire: **You bet. I at least know that I might not get bored at least for now. And I don't even have to give any input myself!

**Nepgear: **I don't feel anything dangerous about him. He is quite nice and quiet…

The light-tanned fairy floated back to the door.

**Croire: **I don't know, but I'll be there to see what happens. Now if you excuse me…

And she left...

**Adult Nep: **Oh you aren't leaving without me. You always cause trouble when left alone. Come back here!

And my Ultra Dimension self chased after Crostie.

I saw Histy facepalming…

**Histoire: **Girls, can you follow them? I'm worried that Croire might try something…

"Sure can Histy. Let's go sis!"

**Nepgear: **Yes!

And we followed along.

**Icy's PoV**

Things were going fine, I already went past half of both my missions, only remaining 3 of each monster to slay.

For two times, I felt a surge of power that recovered my energy and increased my strength. IF explained me that was "leveling up". So I assumed this world uses a numeric system for power measurement.

Checking my ID card I could see some new information. Besides my name, there was a "Lvl. 3", confirming my thoughts.

**IF: **You're going well, Icy. Quite fast for someone who said that never fought in your life.

"I played a lot of games so I just assume it is the same gist." I replied.

**Marvy: **I still didn't find that dangerous thing they were talking though…

She was checking her own ID card, hers being of an orange color.

We walked deeper and I found a group composed by three dogoos and three tulips.

"Nice, six birds with one earth spike!"

**IF: **Monsters don't usually get this large of a group here though… something is wrong.

"I see.. maybe if this group dispersed…" I was thinking if I just go for it or make the group of monster split for an easier fight…

My thoughts were interrupted by the ninja girl grabbing a scroll and holding it in her mouth, while she made some hand gestures. Her motions made a pillar of fire in the middle of the group, making they divide in three pairs.

"Woah! That was powerful." I exclaimed.

**Marvy: **You were taking too long to take an approach so I helped you. Is it easy enough?

I scratched the back of my head while sweating dropping. Yes, another mini dogoo spawned and went away from me.

"Anyways… yes it helps me." I ran towards the group composed by a tulip and a dogoo. I jumped and charged a punch which made the drill come back to my arm.

I punched in the middle of both monsters, making two larger spikes hit them, one hit killing them in the process.

"Now…" I charged another punch, staying on the ground this time. The drill was spinning faster and I could see some particles joining in. I aimed for the two tulips who were one behind the other and punched forward.

"**Drill Slide**!" I shouted while punching the air in front of me. The impulse made me slide towards both beings, piercing both monsters which exploded in data.

I felt yet another burst of energy. It seems I just leveled up yet again. The knowledge of a new skill came to my mind.

"And finally…" I saw both remaining dogoos jumping towards me. I reacted accordingly and moved back, making they fall in front of me.

"**HEAVEN'S DRIVE!**" I charged my drill yet again, and punched downwards. This time though, produced small earthquake and that made several smaller spikes hit both dogoos in quite a large area of effect.

**IF: **What a show off… over killing already? Also, I see I'm not the only one getting creative with the skill names.

I gave a shy laugh and looked at my card. Both quests were completed.

**Marvy: **Grats on that newb… I mean, Icy. Now you just need to turn the quests in and y-

Mid-sentence, a small earthquake was felt by the group. Then another… then a third one. It was as if something big was stepping towards here.

"W-w-what is happening?!" I nervously asked.

**IF: **Something is coming, get ready to flee when ordered, newb!

The steps were getting close, and a roar could be heard. Behind the trees, from inside the cavern, came a… dragon?!

**Marvy: **What is this doing here?! They don't usually leave West Wind Valley!

**IF: **This is bad, it is an Ancient Dragon!

"Ancient Dragon?"

**IF: **You should hide. Let us take care of it.

I complied and ran behind a tree. The two girls took position and charged against the monster.

**Marvy: Ninja Power!**

I saw some red and green particles rising up from the ninja girl. I suppose that her strength and agility raised.

IF delivered some hits towards the dragon, who brought his claw downwards, barely missing.

**IF: **What resilience! They aren't THAT strong.

**Marvy: **You tell me.

She said while delivering some hits with her Katana.

The dragon roars yet again and several particles or multiple colors raised.

**IF: **What?! Full buffs?!

"This is really bad." I thought.

**IF: La Delphinus!**

She shouted, and a magic circle showed under the dragon, and five holy-like explosions hit it. The monster flinched for just a moment before...

**Third person PoV**

In a spot opposite to Icy's, a small fairy watched history being written. Adult Neptune finally caught up with her.

**Adult Nep: **You fly too fast you know?

**Croire: **Whatever. Just look what is happening.

**Adult Nep: **I think they need help!

They watched as the dragon charged a fireball towards them while stepping on the ground, causing another quake and making both lose balance.

Soon after, the other Neptune and Nepgear reached them.

**Neptune: **Phew, you guys run too much you know.

**Nepgear: **Sis, look!

She pointed to the area where the fight was happening. The dragon charged a large fireball and was about to throw it at their friends.

**Neptune: **Iffy! Marvy!

Neptune started to run past the group but was… blocked? She started to punch eat was essentially an invisible wall.

**Neptune: **What gives?!

**Croire: **Damn, he blocked the area so nobody could enter or leave. This dragon is quite smart for a monster…

Both sisters started attacking the wall with her weapons to no avail. Only a miracle could save their friends now.

And as if on call…

**Icy's PoV**

I could hear a voice in my head…

**?: **Are you going to run away?

"Who's there?!" I looked around, I felt as if time had stopped but there was nobody around. Everything was covered in a blue filter.

**?: **Your friends are in danger. Is that the reality that you want?

"Of course not! But it is a goddamn dragon!" I replied.

**?: **So what? Are you afraid you will get hurt? Are you afraid you will lose? Don't make me laugh…

"Tch…" Although I don't like it, the voice was right. "I need to save them. I want to save them!"

A glow started to form in front of me, it was shaped as… me?

**Icy: **Then take control of your reality. Your vision of reality means the freedom of your friends and future people who might meet you.

That "me" who was in front of me raised his hand in front of the actual me, showing four crystal that floated in a certain formation, that I recognized as my logo. Now I see… the only thing limiting myself was… myself.

I "grabbed" the crystal, and brought it near my chest. I nodded to the vision and charged towards the dragon.

The time started running again, and the dragon released the ball. I was already between it and the girls.

**IF: **Icy?! What are you doing? Get out of there!

I didn't reply. The only thing I did was to bring my drill to my side and I punched the ball with it. I could feel it trying to push against me, but I activated my drill and shoved it upwards. The fiery attack just went up and exploded far away from there.

**Marvy: **Whoa!

**IF's PoV**

I was shocked. Did he just block an entire, non-solid fireball and threw it out like a scrap?! What is this guy?!

He looked back at us, and something was different. His eyes were glowing blue, and a cool, yet comforting wind could be felt.

**Icy: **Are you two ok?

I just nodded to reply, my voice didn't want to leave my mouth. He turned back to the dragon. Something was wrong with him, the newbie wasn't there and a strong fighter took his place.

**Icy: **Don't worry, I'll finish it, thanks for weakening him enough.

He raised his drill above his head and activated it. The winds themselves started to circle around it and forming blue slashes, and glowed just like his eyes.

**Icy: Frost Drive.**

He said in a tranquil fury voice. He brought the drill to the ground, and an ice spike trail traveled to the dragon, who tried to avoid but was caught easily. The ice covered it in its entirety and he was frozen solid in a block of ice.

An ice-elemental skill?! The skills he was using were purely physical or earth based! When did he…

My thoughts were interrupted by what he did next. He charged a punch, blue fire could be seen behind the drill, just like a jet. Icy then punched forward, going too fast and hit the dragon with his weapon, then past it, leaving a hole behind, who shattered and then exploded.

**Marvy: **So… cool!

**"**Heh… look at him acting all cool and everything." I smirked.

I could see the air feeling lighter, and a sort of barrier I didn't know was there shattering. I saw Neptune and company coming towards us.

**Nepgear: **Are you guys ok?

"Yeah, thanks to him I guess." I assured, before turning my vision back to our savior.

Then he collapsed to the ground.

**IF: **Icy!

* * *

**Nepstation Start**

**Neptune: **Hello people of the Nepnet! I am Neptune and here is Icy!

**Icy: **Hello again!

**Neptune: **Soooo… the first boss fight heh?

**Icy: **More like a tutorial monster from Persona games if you ask me.

**MarvelousAQL: **You really did go for being cool, but that is unrealistic as heck.

**Icy: **Hey, at least I didn't get into a fight with all the goddesses at the same time so early and won, heh? We need storybuilding.

**IF: **True true…

**Icy: **Not only that, I have a little blooper from the awakening scene!

Icy holds a pendrive, he inserted onto the computer and the screen flashed up.

* * *

**The Dimensional FAIL #1**

**Icy's PoV**

I could hear a voice in my head:

**?**: It is truly an unjust game. You chances of winning are almost none.

"Huh?" I could see a blue butterfly flying in front of me.

**?**: But if my voice is reaching you, there may be-

"Sorry, the Persona 5 isekai fanfic is the door across this one."

**?**: … DAMMIT!

The butterfly flew away from a conveniently spawned door nearby.

"... Can we repeat that scene?"

* * *

Everybody laughed at the blooper.

**Neptune**: I know you *snrk* like a lot of games but *giggles* WHY?!

**Icy:** Is that hard to believe that there are a lot of doors in this place that brings to different fanfics? But to miss P for H is kinda exaggerated.

**Marvy:** Well… you DO have a "Velvet Room" in guise of a pocket dimension.

Icy tried to counter that but… it was true.

**Icy: **AAAAANYWAYS. Nepgear, you're the czar!

**Nepgear: **Oh sorry! *Ahem* "Nepgear has mastered the _ ability." Is that for real?!

Everybody in the room laughed while Nepgear was blushing furiously.

**Icy: **The chances!

**Neptune: **That was quite a coincidence.

Everybody laid cards on front of Nepgear, she started to read out loud.

**Nepgear: **"Nepgear has mastered the **stereotypical harem protagonist **ability".

She said, her face now tomato red.

**Icy: **Wasn't that the premise of Rebirth 2: Sister's Generation?

**Neptune: **If you max everybody's lily ranks I guess.

**IF: **Well… Lily really does mean-

**Nepgear: **S-stop that!

She buried her face in her hands. We apologized but holding our laughs.

**Nepgear: **"Nepgear has mastered the **tsundere** ability."

**Icy: **Do it.

**Nepgear: **Do what?

**Neptune: **A Noire impression.

Poor girl can't get a rest.

**Nepgear: **Why?!

**MarvelousAQL: **We are curious.

**Nepgear: **B-but it… it is not that I am good with impressions, b-baka onee-chan.

Neptune had a nosebleed from Nepgear's cuteness with the impression.

**Icy: **Eh… 8.1/10. Next card!

**Nepgear: **"Nepgear has mastered the **sexy outfit** ability."

**Icy: **Eh… anyone with a CPU transformation does.

**Neptune: **Except Blanc.

**Icy: **Even her sisters show more "skin" than her in CPU mode.

Everybody stares at Icy.

**Icy: **What?! It is true!

**IF: **For your safety, let's hope she didn't hear that.

**Meanwhile…**

Blanc was reading, and she felt the need to put the book down and make a silent remark.

**Blanc: **I need to hammer someone to the ground, not sure who.

**Back to the studio**

**Nepgear: **"Nepgear has mastered the…"

She stopped to read the card as if she was confused.

**Nepgear: **"...**wincest** ability?"

**Neptune: **Don't you dare.

**Icy: **I dare!

The purple sister was getting frantic.

**Nepgear: **What is wincest?! Is it like Winchester? It is Uni's speciality.

**Icy: **Wincest is…

**Neptune: **DON'T!

Icy just looked at both sisters and raised eyebrows while deviously smiling.

**Nepgear: **Uh? Hmm… Oh. NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Her face was redder than a strawberry when she literally YEETED the card in Icy's direction, who grabbed it mid-air with two fingers.

**Icy: **Thank you very much! And thanks for reading another chapter! Until next time!

**Neptune**: You have a sick mind ya know…

**Icy: **I don't care :D All ships need some love… except anything related to Trick.

**Everybody else: **Agreed.


	7. Ch7 - Post-Battle Recovery

I still don't own any HyperDimension Neptunia characters, they are from Compile Heart and Idea Factory.

Onward with the silliness!

* * *

**The Dimensional Crystal**

**Chapter 7 - Post-battle recovery**

**Planeptune's Hospital - One hour later**

**IF's PoV**

"Thanks for updating the situation." I thanked the doctor.

I was no stranger to that hospital, I've ended up there multiple times because of my line of work. Also, it is where Compa's grandfather works, so I came here with her sometimes too. But I wasn't the one needing care this time.

**Neptune: **Phew, that was close huh?

"Thanks for the help Nep, I don't think I would be able to carry him by myself." He is an adult, of course one person wouldn't be able to carry him to the doc.

The doctor said it was just a weird case of fatigue, he wasn't hurt but he did need rest.

He allowed me and Nep to enter the room and see Icy. The room itself was a simple room with a bed and medical equipment, a hanger with his jacket and stuff. The only thing I thought it was off is the full body mirror nearby.

He was sleeping normally as far as I could see.

"You don't need to risk your life like that you know? Marvy and I could have taken the hit…" I said, not so sure of myself. He couldn't hear it anyway.

**Neptune: **Dragons don't show there normally, there is no shame in being saved one time or another, Iffy. I save people all the time!

"And you got saved by your sister once." I replied. She just laughed while scratching the back of her head, embarrassed.

**Neptune: **Busted.

I turned to see his possessions, and I saw something glowing on the pocket of his jacket. I silently apologized and checked. His ID card was glowing.

I grabbed it and pressed. His stats opened normally, indicating he didn't set his fingerprint lock yet. I blamed myself for not telling about it early. I scrolled to the quest tab, and he had three quests to turn in, the two monster ones and the one he said was with the fog.

"Take control of your reality: 1/1" I've read. What a weird quest objective, isn't reality one thing for everyone around? What is this guy?

**Neptune: **Should you be messing with his stuff?

"I'm not grabbing anything to me, I just need to check… huh?"

I noticed the items tab glowing differently. I pressed it and the item "Icy's Key" was highlighted. I pressed it and a key of sort showed up. It was a normal silver key but with four crystals on its head.

**Neptune: **Oh, cute key. What is that for?

"No idea. Maybe something to him remember his dimension?" I pondered.

The moment I touched the key, the mirror nearby glowed a similar pattern. I reached for it, and it shined a blinding light.

**Neptune:** Gah! Too bright.

It staggered us for a bit, before the light dying down.

In front of me there wasn't a mirror anymore, but a door. The door itself opened and from it, a girl stepped outside. She has a maroon, long hair, a light tan color and was dressed with a single piece of red dress only that covered up to her knees, and was barefoot.

**?: **Hm? I thought Icy had awaken.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I asked her, trying to approach, she was kinda see through.

**Scarlet: **Huh? Oh hello. My name is Scarlet. I guess you are IF and Neptune?

**Neptune: **Scarlet… Oh! You are the one who brought Popsicle to Hyperdimension?

**Scarlet: **Precisely.

"More importantly, how do you know our names?"

**Scarlet: **I saw everything from his point of view. The moment he showed up in this dimension up to the point where he collapsed.

"I see…" That girl was strange, not suspicious, but strange nonetheless.

**Scarlet: **This key… where did you get it?

I looked at the key I was holding. "It is from his possessions. Before you ask, I'm not planning to steal it."

**Scarlet: **I don't think it is even physically possible to do so. It is the key to his "dimension", or reality. Only the ones he trust are allowed to even touch the key.

**Neptune: **Oh! Like Uzume's dimension?

Nep was looking towards his door. I held her arm in advance. "I don't think it is wise to enter that door…"

**Neptune:** Aww… I wanted to see how it was. Maybe it is an entirely new dimension to discover!

The tan girl just gave a shy laugh before throwing a metaphorical cold water bucket to Nep's expectations.

**Scarlet: **It is just a couple of rooms. His entire world is resumed to just his home.

**Neptune: **That is kinda sad.

"I have to agree. A whole world to explore and he just stayed at home."

She looked at Icy, approaching him and laying a hand onto his forehead.

**Scarlet: **His original dimension isn't adventurer friendly. He perceived everything else outside as a threat to him and his stuff. The only safe haven was his home.

She shook her head, before looking at the door.

**Scarlet: **Until… he was almost killed inside of it.

"!" He… was saved by her. Why she would go that far? Her explanation went from 0 to 100 in a blink, it is a bit unbelievable.

**Neptune: **I believe popsicle here filled us in.

**Scarlet: **Then it makes things easier. There were some details he didn't catch.

"Such as…"

**Scarlet: **the ones who tried to assault him before he got removed from PrimeDimension, they were armed to kill. Small .38 pistols that one could say it is for self defense in the case of assault.

She then facepalmed.

**Scarlet: **And he HAD to kick one of them before closing the door…

I saw Neptune stepping back in shock.

**Neptune: **How careless! Does he have any self preservation sense?

"Maybe those guns were concealed inside their coat and he thought he was safe to do so."

**Scarlet: **I think it was that. Still…

"You saved his life, I believe he is very grateful for it." I assured.

**Scarlet: **Yes… I believe that too… ugh.

She kneeled down, her body started to get… transparent?

**Scarlet: **Darn… I can't stay here much longer. Staying out of his room is still too unstable for me.

"Here, let me help you!" I ran towards her and helped her get to the door. The moment she stepped inside, she returned to her normal.

**Scarlet: **T-thanks. I think I'm not really ready to be part of this dimension.

**Neptune: **Anything we can do to help?

She turned her vision to Nep.

**Scarlet: **Just take care of him for now. He did promise he would find a way to release me from that "curse" I have.

We both nodded, and Scarlet waved goodbye for us, before the door closing and returning to the mirror it was.

I returned the key to Icy's inventory, and went back near his bed.

**Neptune: **What do you think?

"I don't know exactly… her story matches Icy's, but…" I was lost in thought. Nep grabbed her phone and checked the time.

**Neptune: **It is kinda late, I need to return to the basilicom. Wanna come?

"Uh? Actually I am gonna stay a bit longer, have to wait for Compa." I denied her offer.

**Neptune: **Ok… see ya later.

And she left the room. I decided to pick up a chair and sit near Icy's bed.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked silently.

**Several hours later, about 18:00**

**Icy's PoV**

"Uhmm…" I groaned, so it was like that when they said that they got hit by a truck when waking up so tired. My eyes were still closed, not sure where I was.

I tried to lift my torso but there was some weight above it. I slowly opened my eyes. The room was dark but some light was coming from under the door. I could see a white ceiling, indicating that I wasn't in the basilicom.

I looked to my left, and there was a tiled wall, and a mirror. To my left, a cabinet and a hanger with my jacket.

And looking forward, I saw IF resting her head on my chest.

My face went slightly red. A girl was resting her head on me. My instructor's nonetheless. My mind went through a number of situations for that scenario but none made sense.

She looked peaceful while napping though. It was… cute. I… I couldn't hold any longer.

I lifted my left arm since it was one free, and rested my hand on IF's head. Gently stroking her long hair. It gave me a sense of peace to finally being able to headpat someone, and it warmed my heart. She mumbled something before opening her eyes.

**IF: **Uh..?

I stopped and moved my arm back. She took a moment to realize where she was before lifting out of my chest.

**IF: **I-Icy! Sorry for… wait… what was I doing?

"Relax… I just woke up. Sorry for worrying you. And I just couldn't resist head patting you." I said while I tried to leave the bed. I couldn't see her face clearly but there was a hint of red in her cheeks.

**IF: **A-anyways… don't get up yet, gonna call the doc.

And she bolted out of the room. How cute…

After some exams I had the permission to get back "home". I was feeling a bit more refreshed after some rest so I stretched out.

Checking my ID card, I verified my stats. There were three quests to turn in. That third quest that was covered in fog was the weird one… the rewards window only showed "?".

After waiting for a bit, IF came to the reception, followed by Compa.

**IF: **Thanks for waiting for us.

**Compa: **How are you feeling Icy?

"Better now, thanks."

The peachy nurse came closer and gave me a small chop to the head. "Ow?"

**Compa: **Don't be so reckless in your training. You had Iffy all worried you know.

I was being scolded? It was like that but didn't "feel" like it.

**IF: **Compa, did you need to do that?

**Compa: **Of course! I don't want my friends getting sick over other's well being. It is my job as a nurse for everyone's health.

"I see…"

We were moving back to the guild to get my rewards for the quest. IF was ahead of Compa and I. The nurse got closer and whispered…

**Compa: **Hey Icy, Nep filled me on what happened. Thanks for saving Iffy.

"No problem on that."

**Compa: **I mean it. Usually when she goes on those missions, she gets really hurt, visiting the hospital almost daily. She never brings me to help her because, in her words, it is too dangerous.

I nodded, understanding the situation. She really worries about her friend, a bit too much.

**Compa: **And Icy… I-

**IF: **Phew, we are here.

We got to the guild. I looked at Compa but she stopped talking before moving closer to IF. I wonder what she wanted to day.

I moved to the nearest machine and inserted my card. The monitor showed the information on the quests. The first two quests gave me some credits in my card, which automatically deducted the price of the drill.

The third quest made the machine start lagging a bit, before spitting out a small clear crystal. "Hmm?"

The moment I touched the crystal, it felt as if time stopped around. The crystal floated in front of me and glowed in a blue light.

**?: **Ic- *bzzt*

It was getting interference somewhere. I tried to touch it again and it just swayed around.

**?: **Icy… Oh! Got a stable connection.

The voice was familiar though… "Scarlet?"

**Scarlet: **Nice! We can hear each other. Yes, it is me. Glad you were able to finish that first quest.

"What do you mean?"

**Scarlet: **You see, the power of controlling your own reality is kinda a strong one, you can say it is a bit overpowered.

"Controlling my own reality? As if "reality" is individual for each person?"

**Scarlet: **It is more like how one perceives the situation around. How one sees reality. Very few people have the power to manifest their vision on how others perceive their realities.

The crystal started floating around me.

**Scarlet: **And you are one of those individuals.

"Me?" I was confused.

**Scarlet: **But this power is for nothing if you don't have connections that believe in what you can do. Not only do you have to manifest what you believe, others need to witness your evolution.

"By others you mean Neppy and her friends?"

**Scarlet: **That is part of that. I will explain the rest later. Now if you excuse me…

The crystal went towards my ID and vanished.

"Wait I… darn." I just accepted the next set of quests and removed the card from the machine. Looking at the card, I just whispered to myself. "What are you still hiding?"

I verified the other information on the card, now I had level 7 and I had about 3.000 credits. My item tab showed some new restoratives that weren't there before, and the crystal was on the key items subtab.

**IF: **Anything on the matter?

"!" I turned around and my instructor was behind me. "I-it is nothing."

**IF: **We should go back to the basilicom, Historie and the others might be worried.

"Sure then. Let's move." And we moved out towards the basilicom.

On our way, IF was still ahead of Compa and me. The nurse once again got close.

**Compa: **Say Icy, what do you think of her?

"You mean IF? She is very serious and focused. No wonder she ilgot promoted to instructor I guess?

**Compa: **True, but that wasn't the point… do you…

Compa was trying to find words to better explain. Since I saw those kind of situations in visual novels that I played at home, I could understand what she meant with this.

"If I have feelings for her. That is what you want to ask?" I bluntly asked. The peachy nurse face got red and hesitated, but soon nodded.

"You see… she is just a professional that I trust. I don't believe I would be in any serious relationship with anyone." I started. "Not only that, I just met you guys yesterday and I don't believe in the "love at first sight" trope."

**Compa: **I see…

She was… relieved somehow? I'm not that good about telling signs but even I could see that she actually had something for her… friend? No… it was more than that.

"And you? What do you think of her?" I asked.

She stopped. Her rosy cheeks went a bit redder the moment I asked that question.

**Compa: **I think she is an amazing person. The way she looks cool, the way she protects her friends, her hair, her aura… everything!

She mumbled that last part but I could hear.

"And… did you tell her that?"

Now she covered her face? I could see she went full beet red.

**Compa: **I'm too shy for that. I want to say that I want to be close to her but… I can't find the words.

IF was getting farther away and didn't notice that we stopped. I felt a bit more confident that she couldn't hear us so I tried to delve a bit further.

"What are you feelings exactly towards IF?"

**Compa: **I… I like her. A lot. Since the moment when we hang out years ago… why am I talking to you this in the first place?

"Don't worry, I won't be telling that to anyone. Trust me." I assured that. "I only work on the premise of trust."

My words made her relax. I guess I was confident enough so she could trust me.

**Compa: **Thanks Icy, that means a lot.

"But you have been bottling this for far too long in my opinion." I put my head over the nurse's head, stroking gently. "You have to tell her how you feel. It will be better not only for your health, but for both of you."

Compa nodded and… held me in a hug?

**Compa: **T-thank you Icy, I mean it, you have a good heart.

"Hey hey... " It was nice to be hugged and all but what if...

**IF: **Heeeey! Are we moving on or not?!

"!"

**Compa: **Eep!

We hopped apart from each other, embarrassed. IF caught us.

"We're coming!" And we rushed back to the basilicom.

**Nearby…**

**?: **Damn this blue head, chu.

**?#2: **Who is him? And what is he doing with those two?

**?: **I don't know but he won't be stealing my Compa!

**?#2: **Yeah yeah… keep trying that. Hey robot… what do you think?

She spoke on the radio.

**?#3: **Hmm… he gives a powerful aura… keep an eye on him, pretty please?

**?#2: **Roger that.

* * *

**Nepstation start!**

**Neptune: **Hello! I'm Neptune and welcome back to the post-chapter shenanigans!

**Icy: **Sorry for taking so long to post that chapter.

**Nepgear:** I know you have like an hour each work day to write that but you need to pace yourself up!

Icy sweatdropped while laughing nervously.

**IF: **Anyways, what you guys thoughts about this chapter? I thought it was… ok-ish?

**Neptune: **It was just exposure and chatting, not much happened.

**Nepgear: **And that second part… it feels you are going for the harem route but not quite?

Icy gets defensive.

**Icy: **I don't plan to romance anyone, not for now. And it was just in the premise my character could headpat both girls!

**Neptune: **Oh yeah, I forgot you like the cute. Compa is pretty cute I know, but…

**IF: **Do you think I'm cute too, is that what you mean?

**Icy: **Basically.

**?: **I thought Mr. Icy was a pervert.

**Neptune: **And today's guest, who will take the place of Marvy in our little game is COMPA!

*Soundboard applause sounds*

**Compa: **Thanks for having me and… game?

**Icy: **Cards against the multiverse.

Compa approached the table with curious eyes.

**Compa: **I like games but I never played that one… what is it about?

IF got a bit distressed.

**IF: **Hey, do you guys think that Compa is cut for this? She is too innocent.

**Nepgear: **Putting that way…

**Neptune: **She will be fine, everybody can take a bit of political incorrectness in their life.

**Compa: **Oh… I think it would be fun.

**IF: **Before that… Icy, one thing about the last chapter… what are those spells you used? They felt a bit out of place for your character archetype.

**Icy: **Oh? They are from an old MMO called Ragnarök Online. I guess you are saying this because they are Mage spells?

**IF: **Yes… that was the problem. A mage with a hand drill?

**Icy: **What is so weird? You can literally slash explosions with one of your skills.

IF was raising her finger to rebate, but got nothing.

**IF: **Point taken.

**Icy: **So… you are the card czar Compa, draw a black card and read it aloud.

Compa drew one card.

**Compa: **"The last thing Planetune needs is _" Hmm…

Everybody else gave white cards and mixed then before piling them in front of the nurse.

**Icy: **This will be amusing.

**IF: **You think so?

**Neptune: **Now you read aloud the black card, completing the blank with each one of the white cards.

The peachy haired girl complies.

**Compa: **Ahem… "The last thing Planeptune needs is **a big-breasted Blanc creepypasta.**"

Nepgear face when pale.

**Neptune:** What happened sis?

**Nepgear: **I saw what a big-breasted Blanc looks like, NO THANK YOU.

Icy just sweat dropped.

**icy: **You tell me. I rather have her petite thank you very much.

**Somewhere else**

Blanc was in her basilicom, on her PC, typing another novel, before stopping and looking towards her hammer.

**Blanc: **Why do I have the feeling I'll be using you soon?

**Back at the Studio**

**Compa: **"The last thing Planeptune needs is **another fucking fetch quest.**"

IF's mouth was agape.

**IF: **S-she said the f-word! She of all people!

**Compa: **Uh? So what?

**Neptune: **It doesn't fit you at all! You are supposed to be the innocent one!

**IF: **My reality is breaking! Please… my cellphones…

Then she pretended to faint.

**Compa: **This segment isn't canon so I can take a few liberties, no?

**Icy: **You said it… it doesn't affect our story selves at all.

**IF: **When you put that way… continue please?

**Compa: **"The last thing Planeptune needs is **a dakimakura.**"

Everybody's face asides from Icy got red.

**Icy: **Hmm...

**Everybody else: **What?!

**Icy: **Nothing!

In his head, he could see everybody with a body pillow of their favorite partner and was laughing at the situation.

**Compa: **"The last thing Planeptune needs is **Purple Heart with a virgin-killer sweater.**"

**Icy: **That would make your shares skyrocket.

**Neptune: **You think so?

**IF: **That would be so unfair to everybody… and we don't need more fanservice than the transformation already!

**Icy: **So… who wins?

**Compa: **Hmm...the creepypasta one!

**IF: **Score!

**Icy: **Welp! That is all we have time for today! And…

The studio lights are killed off.

**Icy: **Hey! I didn't finish yet!

The lights turned back on and there is a cake on the table.

**Everybody: **Happy Birthday!

Icy was caught by surprise.

**Icy: **Geez you guys… thank you.

**Neptune: **No problem popsicle! Just have a great day!

**Compa: **Wish I could have brought anything besides the cake.

**Icy: **No need for that, just the thought is enough.

And they all ate cake and chatted.


	8. Ch8 - A Planeptunian Night

A/N: I see that people are still reading those, glad I am writing something people enjoy ^^

And sorry about any misspellings, Neptune was right. I do type those in the time between home and my job from a cell phone, relying on both my phone's autocorrect and Google Docs' context correction.

Anyways, that is not why you guys are here. Onwards with the silliness!

* * *

**The Dimensional Crystal**

**Chapter 8 - A Planeptunian Night**

**Nighttime - Planeptune's Basilicom **

**Icy's PoV**

"I'm… home?" Am I even legally allowed to say that? Anyways I got back from the doc. Although not remembering as how I ended up there. Histoire was the one who greeted me.

**Histoire: **Welcome back, I guess your first day adventuring was quite shaky.

"To the ground or myself?" I joked, since I remember leaving quite some holes with my ground-based skills.

**IF: **You are exaggerating on your skill usage.

She said while sweat dropping. I just laughed nervously.

**Neptune: **And the hero has came.

Neptune walked toward us. She was eating some pudding.

**Neptune: **You took so long to come we already ate, slowpoke.

"Geez." I scratched the back of my head. "And by the way… hero?" I was confused. "I don't exactly remember what happened." Both girls cocked their head to the side.

**IF: **Huh? What do you mean?

We walked towards the kitchen. The table was ready and I made my own plate. "I was playing along until now but I am genuinely confused. I don't remember anything from the moment Marvy and IF were attacking that dragon."

Both girls' eyes went white with black outlines.

**IF and Neptune: **EEEEHHHHH?!

**IF: **You don't remember freezing the dragon and piercing through it?

I shook my head to the sides. "Nope… I would remember doing something as awesome as that, but nope."

**Neptune: **C-compa, do you think she was OK to leave the hospital yet?

Compa, who was out of the conversation until now, approached me and put her hand into my forehead. I sweated a bit but not enough for a full sweatdrop.

**Compa: **He looks fine… but I'm not used to cases of amnesia besides yours Nep-Nep.

"The way you girls say that seems that I'm really sick and I'm getting scared. Geez…"

I finished eating and we chatted a bit more. They were convinced that I went full cold and that I somehow froze a dragon before going full Gurren Lagann on it by going through a giant dragon.

"That can't be… unless…" I opened my own ID card, and pressed the skills tab. The only elemental skills I had were Earth Spike and Heaven's Drive, although I noticed a set of 7 spheres on the side.

"What the… how come I didn't see those?" The set of spheres were composed by red, blue, yellow, brown, white, black and clear. "Are those… elemental sets?"

Histoire floated behind me to check.

**Histoire: **That is rare… you have elemental skills despite not looking like a magic user. The only known user in Planeptune we know of is...

**IF: **Let me see that!

She ran alongside Histy, almost pushing her out of the way.

**IF: **Damn, it is not quite like me. The class assigned to me was "Spellblade".

"Like those who can channel elemental magic on their weapons and slash elemental magic at the target?"

She nodded. I returned my attention to the ID card. I pressed the sphere set, and it rotated so the red sphere was at the top and the brown moved to the side, and my skill list changed. I had the Fire Bolt spell somehow.

**Compa: **That doesn't fit your name at all…

"You tell me…" I pressed once more and the blue sphere moved up.

**IF: **Here is the skill you used… but it locked!

I had Ice Bolt, the next skill to unlock is Frost Drive but it was dimmed out and had a lock symbol under it.

**Histoire: **You say that he managed to use a locked spell? Like a surge of power?

"This doesn't make any sense…"

I kept cycling the spheres. At the yellow, I had Lightning Bolt, on the white, I had Napalm Beat and black there were only locked spells. Clear had Drill Slide.

**Neptune: **So many spells… you seem kinda overpowered if you ask me.

"There must be some kind of balance…" I returned to my own stats… and besides intelligence and dexterity that were on the late tens and strength with 9, they were in their low single digits. The class name was… actually Mage.

**IF: **A mage with a drill… now that is not fitting. At. All.

I full sweatdropped now, which my pet dogoo noticed and bounced on my head.

"Hey! Cut it out!" I shook my head while my pet hopped happily around me, it seems it "ate" the sweatdrop. Being satisfied, it stopped by my side and snuggled my leg. "Geez…"

I finished eating, while IF and Historie were chatting about me… I didn't pay much attention though while I had my mind on what Scarlet said earlier to me.

I yawned, it seems that my hospital nap didn't recover my energy. "I think I'm ready to call it a day." I thanked them for the food and waved the girls goodbye and moved to my room.

After closing the door, I opened my inventory and grabbed the key and went towards the mirror. It shapeshifted to the door and I got inside.

**Icy's Home**

The same room was unchanged, the same blue filter, the same bed and the same computer.

**Scarlet: **Welcome back.

The girl greeted me, she was at my computer chair, so I went towards the bed.

**Scarlet:** So… how are you enjoying your first days in Gamindustry?

I sighed. "Didn't expect to fight a dragon so soon but I'm loving it, thanks. Although…"

She got closer, curious. "I don't think I'm cut our for a more active life." I laid in my bed, lifting my arms and stretching, visibly tired.

**Scarlet: **Talk about an wake-up call. You aren't used to be this active, right?

I lifted from my bed and went towards the kitchen. "Not at all… at least not routinely." I was almost a shut-in, only leaving my home to work. I grabbed two cans of Coke and moved back to the main room, handing one to Scarlet.

"So… about this reality thing…" I started.

She twirled a bit with her hair, trying to find a way to explain this. She started with a question I didn't expect though...

**Scarlet: **Do you think you got chosen randomly to be removed from PrimeDimension?

She stared at me with a serious face. "... maybe?" I gave some thought. Sure, she could have picked so many other people besides me. I'm not the only one who hated my past life, relatively speaking.

**Scarlet: **I watched you for a time. You developed your way of thinking in such a way that you made the reality in your heart manifest.

"Reality in my heart?"

**Scarlet: **Yes, but that reality is… kinda lonely, isn't it? You shoved people away from you.

"True. It was more of a self defense thing though… I can't let people use me as they wish." I said, remembering my past self. I was trying to please everyone, so I never tried to do things for myself.

**Scarlet: **I see… the thing is, people were too envious of that power that you discovered. Weak people that wants to leech other successes, people who thinks everybody shall think as they do. You remember your social media profile, right?

"Yes…" My life wasn't an enclosed book, I know. Most of my social profile posts were public, so anyone could see.

**Scarlet: **You can do many things other people couldn't. You learned a lot of trade skills like cooking and drawing, stream and ease with numbers. People weren't that happy you know.

I remembered one profile I had to disable due to an influx of spam… most of the replies were saying that I was a failure and didn't have any future with my way of life.

Wait… that makes sense if you think… "And… you suspect that one of these people gave a hint to the IRS?"

**Scarlet: **Precisely. They were cowards and couldn't attack you directly, so they used the government to assure themselves that you would fall.

I facepalmed. "You mean because others can't pull a no-fucks-given lifestyle that others have to be like them?" I was visibly annoyed. People there can't just live their lives without getting in the way of those unrelated.

"I guess I'm partly at fault for not keeping my achievements to myself nor complains on government public pages." I remember that I did my fair share of 'fights' on social media on who I considered 'cattle'.

**Scarlet:** Yes, you painted a big target on yourself for that… that is why I had to intervene.

"You seem quite powerful yourself to do that… Neppy got a point before, you could've gotten yourself into one of those dimensions and live."

She looked to the side, with a sad expression.

**Scarlet: **I tried once, when you were at the hospital with the unknowingly help of your new friends…

She looked at her own legs then, clenching her dress on her fists.

**Scarlet: **I almost vanished for good. I felt weakened and barely made back into here. I have an incompatibility with there.

Poor girl must have been years between dimensions. She was visibly shaken, I could go hug her but I restrained myself.

"I… see…" I couldn't say anything else. Taking a sip of the soft drink in my hands, I collected my thoughts. "Still… I don't get why I was born as a mage here."

**Scarlet: **That is how your power manifested in this dimension. It is not quite random but it was the most compatible with you somehow.

"Yeah… having a melee weapon and magic skills. More like a battle mage if you ask me. Ha." I looked back to the window, where I saw Hyperdimension from outside.

**Scarlet: **Hey, if anything, it seems people are liking it.

She shrugged. Why do I feel she is still hiding something? She was watching the monitor, it shows a feed of the current room I was before I entered my pocket dimension. "Uhh… are you stalking on me?"

She turned to face me again, but with a more panicked expression.

**Scarlet: **W-wha? N-no! I just-

She got interrupted by whatever she is hearing on the phones, and made a relieved expression.

**Scarlet: **Someone is knocking at the door. Shouldn't you be there?

Shit! She was right… they will find it concerning if someone simply vanished from a closed room. "We will talk later!" I ran towards the dimension door and bolted back to Hyperdimension.

**Hypedimension - Planeptune's Guest Room**

I quickly deposited my key back and the door I came out went back to the mirror it originally was. "Coming!"

I opened the door, and it was Historie.

**Histoire: **Phew… you are still here.

"I didn't quite leave here… why the concern?"

The book fairy floated inside, looking around.

**Histoire: **I felt a dimensional disturbance on this room, and when I saw the feed, you disappeared! I tried to track your card and it didn't show anywhere!

Nice… I had to worry about being tracked by someone now. Lesson learned, leave the ID card on the bed before going inside the pocket dimension. "Is my life full of stalkers now?" I said looking down, covering my face with one hand. The fairy panicked.

**Histoire: **S-sorry, I didn't mean to. W-we only track the ID of missing persons and I thought you-

I smirked under my covered face. "Bingo." She was distracted, trying to find the words to explain herself, when I put my hand…? More like three fingers... over her head, patting it gently. "Relax… I'm not mad. Sorry for worrying you." She stopped and looked at me with an annoyed expression, blushed a little and puffed her little cheeks.

**Histoire: **Icy! I was worried at you…

I wonder how long I can hide the existence of that dimension from her… not too long I think since Scarlet made a visit to this dimension.

I apologized to the fairy. Now that she calmed a little, regaining her composure, she lifted her finger for a moment then made a motion mid-air, showing a holographic display towards her.

**Histoire: **According to what IF said on the living room, you did cast a skill currently locked to you. It is not as uncommon as you think.

I don't exactly remember casting that spell but I'll just take her word at face value. "How exactly?"

**Histoire: **Sometimes at the face of danger, one's power to protect yourself or someone else is temporarily unlocked, like an adrenaline rush. It depends on several factors such as closeness to the person in the case of a second party or will to survive in case of yourself.

"I see… like a second wind of sorts…" I wondered for a bit.

**Histoire: **Anyways, I just came to check on you, and to let your pet enter too.

Looking at it, now I remember that I have to buy some supplies. "Hey Histy, do you know any convenience store nearby?" Wait… did I just call her by nickname?

**Histoire: **Oh? I know there is a 24h one just in the east of the Basilicom, why?

Phew… she didn't mind. "I don't think I can keep feeding him out of my exasperation now, right?" I said while pointing to the dogoo, who "replied" with a single **dogoo**. She nodded.

**Histoire: **Fair enough… just lend me your ID card for a second.

I presented the card and she "stamped" it with some magic. The card showed the Planeptune logo at the top left corner.

**Histoire: **Just show it to the reception once you get back so they can let you inside. This will give permission to enter here without one of us tagging along.

"Sweet, thank you Histy!" I once again petted her out of impulse. She floated a little back with a blush on her face. "S-sorry…" I scratched the back of my head, looking to the door frame to my side. I really have to ask for permission before doing that.

After that, I went to the reception floor. Since it was night, it was empty besides some staff present. I greeted some of them on my way out and left the Basilicom, going to the right.

**Planeptune's streets**

It wasn't late, about 8pm according to a clock in one of the buildings. There were some people outside, walking towards their homes or for entertainment. By impulse I grabbed the headphones I usually wear and placed them over my ears, not turning any music just yet. I walked a bit, I think about three squares, but I didn't find any convenience store.

"Maybe I went in the wrong direction…" I was ready to turn back and pick another street before something picking my attention.

Remember I said that Planeptune was like a japanese city over my original dimension? Well… I found a ramen shop by my left. It was quite hidden from view.

I knew that I just ate but I was curious about that place, so I got closer.

It was small, but was quite empty for the time. Just a couple of customers. The sign over the shop read as "Ramen Resort".

Inside, I was greeted by the cook, he is the single worker there.

**Cook: **Oh! Welcome to my ramen shop! May I take your order?

I looked at the prices, they were not expensive. One bowl of basic shoyu ramen cost 300 credits, with some variants costing a bit more.

"One shoyu ramen please?" I asked, while he pointed to a small device at the side of the tabletop.

**Cook: **It will be 300 credits.

The device was like an NTR scanner, showing a card and 3 lines that looked like a wi-fi symbol. The only thing I had that looked like a card was...

I withdrew my ID card and hovered it above the scanner… it beeped twice.

**Cook: **Sir, it returned an error.

"Uhh…" I sweat dropped and I pressed my card to open its stats. There was a new alert icon flashing.

"To use this feature, you need to set your fingerprint lock." Oh! Handy.

I did as instructed and tried again. The scanner did a long beep, and the credits were deducted from my storage. "Current credits: 6700"

The cook turned towards the kitchen behind him. I couldn't see clearly enough, but I saw him adding a brown liquid, which I assumed to be shoyu broth, then after heating the ramen, carefully adding it to the bowl. He was quick with the hands and added the rest of the ingredients like the pork slices, soft-boiled egg and naruto.

**Cook: **Here we go, one shoyu ramen!

"Thank you very much." I accepted the bowl, which was served alongside a pair of chopsticks and a weird shaped spoon.

I decided to taste the soup first. It had something more than simply shoyu broth. I could feel a specific sweetness from vegetables on it, making its taste a bit stronger than the usual ramen from PrimeDimension.

The noodles themselves were light, only absorbing the weight of the liquid itself. The pork slices were cooked to perfection and the soft boiled egg was in just the right consistency so that it wasn't liquid, but wasn't solid either, working like a paste. The naruto itself was basically fish stock made from high collagen fish, it was like a gelatin, but added to the flavor with each bite.

In a few words… it was the perfect ramen. I could tell the 300 credits weren't a fair price for this.

**Cook: **New adventurer?

I snapped out of my food-induced trance by his words. "Y-yes, I am new around here."

**Cook: **Could tell. Usually people don't have problems with their ID cards. Since when you came?

"Yesterday I think." I was answering his questions while I was eating.

**Cook: **I see. Your clothes though… it isn't from anywhere I know. Your style is… unique to say the least, not Planeptunian.

"You noticed that, huh? I'm not exactly from here, you got that right."

**Cook: **It is unusual that someone from outside to come to Planeptune only to eat here. This shop isn't really known.

"I call bullshit." I pointed to the ramen. "This is the best thing I ate in years! How are you not known?!"

**Cook: **I appreciate the compliment, but as you can see, we are kinda hidden in plain sight, since we are close to the Basilicom, most people just move forward.

"That is… sad." I looked down. His noodles are really good.

**Cook: **I can make enough to live comfortably though. So I'm not complaining.

"And you got another client, good job on that." I yet again complimented him and his food.

After finishing, I was really full from eating twice. I was about to leave before I remember something.

"Hey… do you know about any convenience store?"

**Cook: **Ah yes, it is across the Basilicom, at the street opposite to this one.

I facepalmed, it seems I went WEST instead of East, I don't have a good sense of direction. "Thank you, until another day."

**Convenience store**

After a pretty uneventful walk, I got to the store. It is big, and kinda have everything general, like some vending machines, gashapons, Planeptunian souvenirs, alongside other things.

I walked to the pets area, where I found a good water-proof pet bed, two bowls and some dog(oo) food.

I also grabbed about 3 Nepbulls, since I was curious about its taste, and a 6-pack of NepCola. It cost me about 2700 credits, being the bed the most expensive item. The items I bought vanished into my hammerspace.

I thanked the attendant and went back to the Basilicom.

**Basilicom**

As I approached the Basilicom, one guard that I didn't see before was at the entrance and he stopped me.

**Guard: **Sorry, the Basilicom is closed.

"Oh… wait." I showed him my ID card. He grabbed a sort of scanner and used it on the top left part.

**Guard: **Oh, you are the guest of Lady Purple Heart. Welcome back.

"Thank you." I went past him, but I decided to chat a little. "Your duty must be hard."

**Guard: **To be honest, it is quite uneventful. Sometimes there is someone suspicious but nothing dangerous. I like to work on night shift too so that is a plus.

"Oh, another late owl! Well, ain't getting in the way. Have a good night." He nodded and I went inside.

I was back at the living room, Neppy was playing on her console, focused on her game so she didn't notice me. I went straight to the guest room. I saw nobody else in the way so I think they were going to bed.

"Hey Gooey! Bought ya something." My pet hopped near me while I placed his bed near mine, and the bowls by its side, filling one with the food and the other with water. He hopped around me happily before making a stop at the food and eating.

I removed my stuff, placing it at the hanger and went straight to bed, thinking about this morning. "Did I really defeat that dragon?"

* * *

**Current Status:**

**Name: **Icy Wings

**Class: **Mage

**Level: **7

**Active skills: **(Fire/Ice/Thunder) Bolt lv 2/10 - Napalm Beat lv 1/10 - Earth Spike lv 3/5 - Heaven's Drive lv 1/5 - Drill Slide lv 2/10

**Passive Skills: **Elemental Affinity lv 1/10 (Increases damage of Bolt/Spike spells, Based on INT) || SP Recovery lv 2/10 (Increases passive SP recovery, even outside battle. Based on INT/Max SP) || Bottomless Stomach lv 3/10 (Can eat more) || Drill Mastery lv 2/30 (Decreases the discrepancy of minimum and maximum damage, gives a slight boost to the ATK substat) || Fast Learner (Learn life skills by look and practice at twice the rate)

Do you want to save?

Yes

No

* * *

**Nepstation Start!**

**Neptune: **Hey ya people! It is me, Neptune!

**Icy: **And I'm Icy, welcome back to yet another post-chapter shenanigans of The Dimensional Crystal!

**Nepgear: **Hey! Another exposition chapter it seems.

**Icy: **Do you girls think I'm explaining things too much?

**IF: **Can't say for sure. You need more feedback on this.

**Icy: **You tell me… and who's today guest?

**Neptune: **Oh right! Today I, Neptune, present you today's guest! It is… H-H-HISTY?!

**Histoire: **Hello. Thanks for having me.

The little book fairy floated towards the empty space of the table.

**Neptune: **You can't bring me back to the basilicom now! We are recording!

**Icy: **Is she that traumatized by work?

IF facepalmed and Nepgear just laughed nervously with a sweatdrop.

**Histoire: **I only do that when there is actual work to do, I suppose Nepstation is a good side job to you.

**Neptune: **Really?

She said that expressing shiny eyes. I sweatdropped (No dogoo this time, only on the fanfic itself)

**Icy: **Anyways… I think it is our guest's time to shine! Draw the black card Histy.

She looked at the pile of black cards in front of her.

**Histoire: **You guys are playing that?

Everybody nodded.

**Nepgear: **It gave us a lot of funny moments so, why not?

**Histoire: **Very well…

The fairy floated near the pile since she is smaller, and grabbed the top card.

**Histoire: **"Neptune and Histy are arguing about _ again."

**Neptune: **What is that? How can we draw conveniently timed cards like that?

Icy just shrugs, while sliding a blanc card to Histy, alongside the rest of the gang.

**Histoire: **Very well… "Neptune and Histy are arguing about **when IF and Vert will finally do naught thing **again." I would never…

**IF: **WHAT?!

She was beet red.

**Icy: **Oh~ Rebirth: 1. That had some weird shipping alright.

**Neptune: **IF had a more cute personality back then.

**Nepgear: **Wait… she had a crush on Vert back then?

Poor IF was next to tears.

**IF: **Please, just read the next card…

The book fairy flipped the next card.

**Histoire: **"Neptune and Histy are arguing about **How tiny and cutesy Histoire is **again." _*blushing*_ Oh my

**IF: **Why I'm imagining Histoire going full tsundere saying she isn't cute while Neptune just keep teasing her?

**Icy: **Well… she is small, she is cute. I would side with Neppy on this one.

Histoire averted her view with a slight blush.

**Histoire: **N-next card… "Neptune and Histy are arguing about **the size of some of Neptune's swords **again."

**Icy: **I can agree on that one, some of those are MASSIVE. Where do you keep them?

**Neptune: **Besides the hammerspace? N-nowhere, why?

**Icy: **_*suspicious* _Hmm… maybe under your bed?

**Neptune: **_*panicked* _You can't prove it is there!

**Nepgear: **Well… she kept several legendary swords there one time…

**Neptune: **NepDammit sister…

**IF: **The last card please?

**Histoire**: Very well… "Neptune and Histy are arguing about **everything** again." That is accurate.

**Icy and IF: **Agreed.

**Nepgear: **It is not true! My sister and Histy get along very well… except when Neptune is lazing around, not doing paperwork, not doing quests, eating too much pudding… oh goodness.

**Neptune: **Why you betrayed me sister.

She was with a defeated face, extending her hand forward while falling backwards…

**Histoire: **The winner is… everything.

**IF: **Nice! *grabbing the card*

**Histoire:** Now… why do I have a feeling that I saw something similar of that segment?

**Icy: **Oh! It's based on onedgegaming's "Cards Against Gamindustry" fanfic. It is a good laugh and people should read it.

**Neptune: **And here we go! You exploded your quota of free advertisement for this episode, and your quota of pages too. Fifteen?!

**Icy: **Oh whoops! So there is that for this chapter, thank you guys for reading and until the next one!

**Neptune: **Don't forget to review!

**Nepgear: **Bye bye!


	9. Ch9 - To Leanbox

**The Dimensional Crystal**

**Chapter 9 - To Leanbox**

**Morning - Planeptune Basilicom **

*knock knock*

"Uuugh…" I slowly woke up, damn I hated being awoken by no one but myself… "Coooooming…"

I dragged myself to the door, where I was met by IF.

**IF: **Good Morning sleepyhead! Are you ready to continue your training?

"Sort of NOT. I already went to the hospital yesterday and I don't want to go again…" I complained. "Also, it isn't a bit too early?"

**IF: **It is 9am...

"..." I groaned at IF's nonplussed expression, but she had a point. "OK I'll come…"

IF looked to the side, her face slight red...

**IF: **Just dress yourself up decently before that, ok?

What does she… I looked at myself, and I was only wearing a shirt and boxers…

…

My face slowly burned of embarrassment.

"Shit! O-one second please?" I closed the door on her face without intention, and grabbed my stuff in the hanger. I almost tripped while getting my pants. Ten seconds later, I reopened my door.

**IF: **Looking better already. Let's go eat.

Damn… that was NOT how I wanted my day to begin, seriously.

After eating breakfast, we got outside the Basilicom.

**IF: **Today's mission will take you to another nation. Do you like greenery?

"Better than grayness I suppose. Where are we going?" We walked past the south exit of the city.

**IF: **Taking the ferry to Leanbox.

"Leanbox? You mean the large white and green structure I saw when I was falling here?" I remembered when I entered HyperDimension.

**IF: **Precisely. If you check your quests…

I was kinda in a rush and I didn't check the quests beforehand, I looked into them:

* * *

**Quest: **My promotional posters are destroyed!

**Description: **Those damn cats are clawing my posters and totems of my games. Can you do something about it?

**Objective: **Defeat Kupokitty: 0/10

**Reward: **1000C

* * *

**Quest: **I-is that a virus?!

**Description: **Deep inside the arcade, where my best machines are, the game popped into existence and is attacking everyone. Help!

**Objective: **Defeat Tokimeki Sisters: 0/10

**Reward: **2000C

* * *

**Quest: ***unreadable*

**Description: **?

* * *

"Another one of those mystery quests?" I looked at the last one that was covered in digital fog.

**IF: **I asked around and nobody seems to have that. I wonder if it is only you.

We both shrugged, and reached to the port. For our luck, the ferry was already there. Of course, it isn't free. One round trip was about 500C.

"And here goes half of one quest rewards it seems…" I was ready to grab my card but IF stopped me before talking to the ferryman.

**IF: **We are on a mission for the guild.

She then showed her ID card, and instructed me to do the same. The ferryman scanned both and confirmed her statement.

**Ferryman: **Very well, hop aboard. We will leave in 10 minutes.

We got on the boat and waited. While that, I grabbed a seat nearby. I felt my throat was a little dry and I wanted to grab one of my NepColas. Remembering how IF grabbed a bottle of NepBull before, I did the same motions: I put one hand in my left jacket pocket, and I felt the shape of a cylinder. Withdrawing it, it was in fact the NepCola can.

"Want one?" I held the can in front of IF, who grabbed it and took a seat by my side.

**IF: **Thanks.

I grabbed another can and inspected it. The font used in the can was similar to the Coke I was used to in my own dimension, but the color was a light purple. I opened the can and the fizz was the same. I took a sip to taste it, and the cold cola liquid slipped inside.

It tasted a bit different from the actual coke, not by much. If I would guess, it had 1% less sugar on it and a bit more caffeine. It still tasted good, so I'm not complaining.

**IF: **Didn't know you were a fan of soft drinks. I usually stay with water this early on.

"I have a sweet tooth, I like anything sweet, although it became a sort of addiction…" I remembered back home, my fridge is full of coke bottles.

**IF: **So that is the reason you are a bit plump, hehe.

She poked me at my belly, it tickled. "Hey!"

**IF: **I pay attention to details I know. I bet you use that jacket so it isn't so apparent on your body shape. Just to let you know, you aren't as fat as you think you are, but you should cut on those.

"Thanks for the health advice, chief." I said with a nonplussed face, taking another sip.

**Ferryman:** Next Stop, Leanbox!

The boat took off towards the other mass of land.

IF took another sip of the soda, before turning to me.

**IF: **So… after that fight, after you passed out…

"The one you swear that I have slain a dragon?"

**IF: **Yes. And you did. So… I asked Marvelous to go to the guild and gather some info. It seems that near the area you were trigger happy with your skills, there was a cavern with a fossilized dragon. It vanished from there yesterday afternoon when the archeologists came to investigate.

"You are suggesting that whatever attacked us was…"

**IF: **Weakened and half sleeping? Yes. Not only that, you were the one who awakened it by shaking the earth underneath us. And…

She did a karate chop on my head. Is that going to be a theme now?!

**IF: **You stole my kill.

I sweat dropped, this time one dogoo with tentacles spawned, before floating away from the boat… this is getting weirder. "Sorry for that?"

**IF: **Well… no use crying over spilled milk. At least it was defeated before waking up properly and giving us a bigger headache. Those things are the most powerful monsters in Gamindustry if left unchecked.

I nodded, watching the ocean. At least it makes the story a bit more believable, since I'm only level 7…

I looked around, it was my first time in any sort of boat, the breeze was calm and refreshing. It was a sunny day, not too hot but comfortable. I stretched my arms and rested my back against the seat.

**IF: **And… umm…

I turned my vision to IF. "Yes?"

**IF: **Yesterday after leaving the guild… nevermind.

"Nope, something is worrying you. The more you let it stir on your head, the worse it gets." I told her, knowing the side effects of that. "What is bothering you?"

She looked at me with her emerald eyes. They were focuses but a bit saddened.

**IF: **You hugged Compa. I think I'm just a bit jealous of you.

"Oh… that…" I said, slightly red and averting my vision. Well, that got awkward. I promised the nurse I wouldn't say anything but I fear it might turn into a misunderstanding. "I-it was just a friendly hug… she asked me for advice and she just hugged me out of appreciation."

**IF: **You are a bad liar you know?

"I can't physically lie!" I defended myself, panicked. "Every time I make a conscious lie, my face gets too red so it is easy to know when I do that."

**IF: **Oh? That is interesting… I see…

After relaxing a bit, I turned the question to her. "So… what is exactly your relationship with Comps?" I asked, thinking on a nickname right away. IF just looked forward towards the sea.

**IF: **We are roommates and childhood friends. Since I am on a lot of missions around Gamindustry, I never had the necessity to buy myself a place to crash. I think Compa does that so I don't have to pay for INN when I'm on Planeptune.

She took another sip. "I guess, she sure looks like a good friend." I replied.

**IF: **Heh, I still remember when I first met her.

**Flashback - IF PoV**

When we were small, we both went to school. Compa is a bit older than me, but was a naive child. She liked to help the teacher after class and is a good student, and was very popular with the others.

As for me, I was a bit on the loner side, staying mostly quiet and just focusing on myself. Some times, I liked to act on stories and I let my imagination go when I knew I was alone. Where I slayed demons and other bad omens.

One day, I was doing just that, hitting a straw doll with a cardboard blade.

**"**You are good demon, managing to evade all my attacks…"

**"Demon" **(It was just me doing a deep voice): You can't stop me from destroying all Gamindustry! You are too weak.

"I will stop you!" I started to "chant" a "skill" out of my head, moving my arms accordingly. _"Let's see you evade this sword, said to defeat even overlords!"_ **Heaven Demon!**

And I "slashed" the doll 8 times, making it fall on the ground. I lifted my fists upward, celebrating my victory. "I slayed thee! Now Gamindustry is saved!"

What I didn't expect was some applause coming from behind.

**Compa: **Oooohhhh~

I was caught by her, she was just sitting there, in awe of my presentation. You can't imagine how embarrassed I was… "U-uhhhhh…"

I just clumped into a ball near a corner, ashamed that my secret was out. She just approached me and gave me a head pat.

**Compa: **You presentation was amazing Iffy~

I looked at her. She didn't ridicule me, she was praising me. I felt warmth in her words. "Y-you think so?"

**Compa: **Yes! The way you moved, telling the story through movement… I liked it!

I thanked her, and made her swear to keep that a secret.

Since then, we hung out a lot, grown together. She was there when I was admitted into the guild and I got promoted to instructor.

**Present Time - Icy's PoV**

**IF: **And that is it…

She had a cute smile on her face, I had to hold myself to not just hug her. "I understand. And, how are you feelings towards her today?" I learned some good background story on them, so I had to formulate a plan for later.

**IF: **M-my feelings? U-umm…

Now she was embarrassed, her eyes went white with colored outlines and she was blushing slightly.

**IF: **I-I mean, I do like her, a lot if you ask. It is just… she is so pure… I don't think I can manage to make an advance on her. I… *eyes start watering a bit* I fear that she would reject me… that it might ruin our friendship.

I placed my hand over IF's head. "Look, I'm no expert in this kind of situation, as I was a loner until meeting you guys. But in my honest opinion, you should be clear with her."

She stared back at me as if I had a strange face or something. I admit that I wasn't handsome by any means but come on, I'm no alien.

**IF: **I can't! What if she doesn't like me like that? What if she…

""What Ifs" aren't going to cut IF-chan. I know that I only saw her twice in my "life" here in Gamindustry, but she looks understanding enough. I am sure that no matter how bad things go, you won't lose her friendship that easily." I assured her.

The brunette just stared. I think she was trying to process what I just said. Then… she smiled.

**IF: **You might be right… I just… don't know how to put into words for her. Thanks for calming me.

"What are friends for?" I asked… I am her friend right? Anyways. I got up and walked forward to see the waters. At a distance, I could see some dolphins jumping around, some seagulls flying. It was just like a fantasy rpg world.

"Say IF… How big is this world?"

**IF: **I'd say pretty big. Even with my adventuring, I don't think I explored even a third of it. Why the question?

"I think it might be time for me to expand my own…" I said vaguely. She just got close and patted me on the back.

**IF: **I am sure you will. Look, we reached Leanbox's port!

She pointed at the port at the nation. We disembarked and went directly to Leanbox.

**Leanbox**

When IF said if I liked greenery, I didn't expect ALL that. It was like a fresh day of spring... speaking of which… "Achoo!" I sneezed hard.

**IF: **And that is how you know when you're here.

"By filling my lungs with pollen filled air? Didn't expect that, and I was used to pollution of my world." The air here managed to be even more fresh than Planeptune's, and the amount of flowers here caught me by surprise.

**IF: **Anyways Icy, we should go directly to the targeted area. Follow me.

**Leanbox Dungeon - Games Vision**

As we approached the dungeon… I expected it to be a sort of forest like last time or a cave, not an ENTIRE ARCADE! "This is the dungeon? An arcade?!"

**IF: **Neat huh? Did you expect some cave underground or something? This place's manager is having sort of trouble sometimes with monsters deep down but the higher levels are safe for the customers.

"IF you ask me… heh" I smirked by my accidental pun. She was not amused. *ahem* "I think the manager is crazy to have an arcade as a dungeon. Unless you use it as an attraction for guild members and adventurers." That was the closest logic I could think.

As we delved at the back part of the place, we approached a plaque near a door. "Warning! Past this point, monsters ahead." I've read. "How come the mobs just don't storm the entire arcade?"

**IF: **Don't ask me. If I take a wild guess, maybe is because of this nation goddess, Lady Green Heart.

"I see… so they could have somewhere to stay at least."

**IF: **Don't need to be sorry for them though… they need to be controlled from time to time.

We entered the proper dungeon. It was filled with arcades machines, mostly turned on. I cringed at the thought of the electrical bill of this place.

At a distance, I could see my first two targets, a pair of gray cats with scarves walking on two legs. I summoned my drill from the hammerspace. "What should I expect from them besides sharp claws?"

**IF: **They are agile, time your attacks accordingly.

I nodded, approaching slowly while charging my drill. They heard the noise of the motor and started charging at me immediately. They were quick.

"**Drill Slide!**" I released the charge, punching towards them. They were nimble and jumped to the sides, evading my attack. "Damn… that was slow…".

One of them jumped at me and moved his small paw for a scratch attack. I quickly put my drill between him and myself and parried the attack. The other one pounced at me with a drop kick and hit me at my side.

I was pushed, the attack hurt a little. "Damn you stupid cat… plush… whatever!" I got up back and lifted the drill above me, charging an attack. The drill started to glow yellow-green.

**IF: **Need some help?

"I got this, relax." I just replied. The attack took a whole second to charge, and now a small sphere of electricity was hovering around me.

I decided to aim at the left monster and I put my drill behind me for a second. "Eat hitscan magic! **Lightning… BOLT!**" I moved the drill forward in a punch motion and the ball converged into my weapon, before shooting a lightning strike at the feline.

The lightning hit the left cat, who was shocked (heh) by the magic attack and couldn't move. I quickly rushed at it and used a **Drill Slide** to finish it off.

The other one tried to flee from the scene, but IF was in front of it. She made a scary face that made it freeze in place.

**IF: **Aren't you a scared kitty… you won't flee from him! Heads up!

She just grabbed it by the head and lobbed at my general direction. I charged another lightning magic in my drill, two second this time, and aimed at the target.

**"Lightning BOLT!" **By the longer charging time, it gave two strikes this time, and it was enough to make the cat explode in data.

"Phew." I cleaned the sweat on my forehead. "That makes two out of ten I guess…" I looked at my card and confirmed the numbers.

**IF: **This bolt magic of yours is quite handy. You can use your drill as as gun.

"I don't think so… whatever I charge I need to release it all in a burst, can't hold the ammo…" I tried to explain what it felt to cast this skill. "Not only that, I can't exactly move or be hit or I lose my concentration."

**IF: **Understood… you aren't supposed to be solo with aggressive monsters, unless you charge your magic quicker.

We were moving and I saw a group of five kittens. "Hmm… maybe if I…" I moved slowly to not call attention of them while slowly revving up my drill. I stopped near the corner, within range of them. I charged an elemental magic onto my drill, making a small brown rock hover around me. One of the Kupokitties noticed my presence.

"**Heaven's Drive!" **I quickly shoved my weapon onto the ground, and I hit the five targets at once. It wasn't enough to kill them so I charged my drill for a physical attack. I managed to hit one of them with my attack before they could claw me.

**IF: **Nice going! A first strike is a good way to start a battle.

I was getting momentum on my attacks, following drill punch one after another. From the group, I eliminated two out of the five, the three remaining enemies surrounded me. "That doesn't sound very good for me, eh?" IF rushed towards me.

**IF: **Need any help?

"I. Got. This." I replied, charging yet another Heaven's Drive. The three Kupokitties went towards me at the same time and attacked while I shoved my drill at the ground.

All the attacks connected, making all of them disappear while I got clawed. "Ouch… damn cats and their sharp nails…"

I was feeling weakened and fell flat in my ass. Putting my hand in my pocket, I grabbed one bottle of Nepbull and unscrewed the top. I slowly drank its contents. Tasted like an energy drink but a slight hint of bitterness, nothing that I can't endure. "Really not my thing but can't complain on something that heals instantly I guess?" I looked at where the scratch marks were, they were almost gone.

**IF: **You are jumping too much ahead of them. Don't be reckless, I'm supposed to deliver you back in one piece.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine." I assured. "Bedside, I think I leveled up again." I looked at my card, and sure enough, I was level 8 now, and it seems I learned a new skill: Fireball.

"Another fire based skill?" I sighed… not my kind of spell but whatever. I got up and shook the dust out of my jacket.

**IF: **OK then, if you are fine, we shall move on.

And we delved deeper into the "dungeon".

* * *

**Nepstation start:**

**Icy: **Hello again, name's Icy Wings… and Neptune…

He looked at Neptune, who did a disapproving state towards the blue haired guy.

**Icy: **… and here is Nepstation!

**Neptune: **So… this fanfic will be more about exposition than action?

**Icy: **I know I over explain a lot but that can't be helped.

**IF: **You came with a good story of my past though, what gave you the idea?

**Icy: **Not sure, it came out of nowhere but I tried to fit both personalities. You as the loner adventurer and Compa as the understanding love inter-... I mean, friend.

Both girls deadpanned me while the peach haired girl just cover her head in confusion.

**IF: **Anyways… aren't you supposed to be using ice skills, based on your name?

**Icy: **Well… I'm trying to do my character gain skills based mostly on Ragnarok Online. They are all based on the **Mage** class, but I did a little oopsie.

**Compa: **An "oopsie"?

**Icy: **I wasn't supposed to have neither Heaven's Drive nor Earth Spike until later the story… I mean, if you check RateMyServer's site, it is not on the Base mage job. Now I have to roll with it.

**IF: **I see…

**Icy: **Well… no use crying over spilled milk. I think I'm the Czar today, so…

He draws the black card.

**Icy: **"CPU Blog entry by/from _: "I've had a strange interest in _ lately. I think it may become a guilty pleasure.""

**Neptune: **It miiiight be an interesting round.

**Nepgear: **You think so, sis?

After the cards were given to Ivy, he read them aloud.

**Icy:** CPU Blog entry by/from **White Sister Rom**: "I've had a strange interest in **grindy trophies** lately. I think it may become a guilty pleasure."

**Neptune: **Like a true completionist.

She cleaned a tear off her eyes, seemingly proud of that fictional Rom.

**Histoire: **Blanc would be against that.

IF and Nepgear nodded. I followed along.

**Icy: **I usually cheat those out of the way. I don't have that patience.

**Neptune: **You cheated not only the game, but-

**Icy: **I don't even play THAT game! *ahem* CPU Blog entry by/from **Tiara**: "I've had a strange interest in **50 shades of Iris Heart** lately. I think it may become a guilty pleasure."

Icy lays down the cards and looks up, imagining the scene.

**IF: **What happened?

**Icy: **I know we're starting to cross Idea Factory games already but… why do I see that scene actually happening?

**Neptune: **Maybe because she is kind of a masochist herself?

**IF: **Isn't she only on verbal abuse?

**Icy: **I mean, her SP regeneration gets better the lower her health is…

**Neptune: **I guess we found someone who would enjoy Ploot's "fun".

**Icy: ***rolls eyes* Anyways… "CPU Blog entry by/from **Secretary**: "I've had a strange interest in **Neptune and Noire n-** *pffffffft*

The blue haired guy fell on a laughing fit.

**IF: ***smirks* Come on, finish the card.

**Icy: ***still laughing* I'm… *snrk* trying… The mental scene… *hahah* is too much.

**Neptune: **What about Noire and me?!

**Icy: **"I've had a strange interest in **Neptune and Noire naked in bed while smooth Jazz plays in the background** lately. I think it may become a guilty pleasure."

Nep's face got red, while her sister just covered her face in embarrassment.

**Nepgear: **You have some strange taste sis, why Jazz of all things?!

**Neptune: **I-it is just a card game sis…

**Compa: **Why are you so red then?

**Icy: **I'm curious how she will escape that now…

**Neptune: **Forget that! That secretary is on some weird stuff himself. I thought he was all for Tsundere Heart!

**IF: **He may like watching this stuff, we don't know.

Neptune was just too flustered at that point.

**Neptune: **Next cards please!

**Icy: **CPU Blog entry by/from **IF**: "I've had a strange interest in **Compa's cake** lately. I think it may become a guilty pleasure."

**IF: **That is true, her cake is too good.

**Compa: **Not wanting to brag but everyone here loves my cakes.

**Icy: **I don't think that's the cake those cards are pointing out IF…

**IF: **Whatcha' mean?

Icy just lifts his eyebrow…

**Icy: **Are you sure you don't know?

**IF: **I… I have no idea what'cha talking about. No way jose. Who won this round?

She was beet red, she knows.

**Icy: **Secretary' blog.

I gave the black card to IF.

**Icy: **And that is the time we had for today. Thanks for reading and sorry for taking so long. Till next chapter!

Everybody waved at the camera and it turned off.


	10. Ch10 - Random Number God is weird

**The Dimensional Crystal**

**Chapter 10: The RNG is weird**

**Leanbox Dungeon: Games Vision B2**

**Icy's PoV**

"Three more cats to go…" I said to myself while looking at my ID card. I recently leveled up to level 8, so I'm not having too many problems with them besides their speed.

**IF: **You are doing great. I thought you would take longer than that but for a "mage"... and those are big quotation marks there…

"I get it, I don't like to waste time do I try to be as efficient as possible. Speaking of which… I think it is time to test that new skill I got." I looked at a group of three cats coming towards us.

I started revving my drill behind me and concentrated. My drill started to slight glow red and orange. A small fire orb floated around my weapon after charging the spell.

**"Fireball!" **I exclaimed, punching the air in front of me towards the group. The red orb moved to the tip of my drill before being shot with what I felt the recoil and a sound of a .44 Magnum… I guess? I never used a gun but I almost lost my balance for a moment while barely holding the grip of the drill. "Whoa!"

The enemies were moving in a triangle formation close to one another, and the ball of flames hit the front one square in the head, causing a small explosion. The group was knocked back at least three feet back at their backs.

My teacher just looked with a slight shocked expressions at them, before returning a smirk at me.

**IF: **Showoff…

"At least it is a new AoE spell. Can't use them his one too often yet… drinks mana like water." I noted. "Also, they didn't die just yet."

The cats were back up, very weakened but still coming. I suppose I only need six more seconds to defeat them.

I charged yet another spell, this time with one second of charge time. My drill had a small ice crystal floating around.

**"Ice bolt!" **I cast towards the first monster, who got pierced by the icy projectile, exploding in data. I followed by two other Lv 1 Ice bolts, each aimed at the remaining targets.

The first one got hit, the second one managed to evade and close the distance between me and it. He hopped high and went for a downward claw slash. My instant reaction was to parry the monster but I clenched my fist and activated my drill. This ended up hitting the monster in the stomach, killing it.

**IF: **That was… graphic. Hey… you can turn off the drill. *sweatdrop*

"Uh? Oh! Sorry." I released the grip to make it stop. "I guess I overreacted, but hey, one quest done I suppose." I shrugged.

**IF: **Yes… Hey, I know the mobs here drop some vendor trash but… what is exactly that thing in front of you?

I looked down, I've been collecting the stuff that dropped from my kills, none of them dropped credits per see, but you had to sell it back at a general store for the money.

But… this item in particular was different. It was a small rectangle with an image of small Kupokitties playing. It had a silvery frame and behind it, an image of a ring.

"A card?" I questioned it myself, the guild veteran coming for a closer look.

**IF: **Never saw anything like that dropping before. Does it have a description? It usually shows on your inventory.

I opened it, at the items tab, there were some subtabs under it. One had the image of a card, and I pressed where it said "Kupokitty Card".

* * *

**Kupokitty Card:**

+1 Agi, +10 Perfect Dodge

Compound on: Accessory

* * *

"It adds stats on equipment it seems…" I thought out loud. Why do I feel I know this feature from somewhere else?

**IF:** Some power of that monster was saved up on this card it seems… that is quite unusual.

As we talked, we also walked around the second basement, more flashy arcades than I could count and not so many monsters in this floor.

**IF: **Hey, can I borrow this card? I'd like to the guild to investigate this phenomenon.

"Well… sure. I don't think I'll be using it any time soon." I replied, while removing the card from my hammerspace and handling it to the girl.

She examined the card, before placing it on her inventory.

**IF: **I've hunted here years before you came and I can't believe I never saw anything like that before.

I shrugged. "Maybe the RNG was in my favor today? I mean… did you get anything rare once?" I asked the guild veteran.

**IF: **Well… once I got this cool pair of katars that I never saw in any shop before. But I was hunting at a volcano and those were imbued with fire… couldn't use there.

"Oh, the classical rock-paper-scissors approach of elements you mean? That explains it. Nice on the rare drop though." I congratulated her.

We went down to the third basement. My map on my status screen showed no more exits, so it seems that it was the last floor.

This floor was a bit different from the other two. I mean there were still tons of arcade machines and such. But…

"Is it me or the atmosphere here is a bit more… hot?" I asked, focusing on the factor that some of these machines were running… more "personal approach" games. My instructor facepalmed.

**IF: **I forgot to mention… these other enemies are… based on visual novel games.

"I'll be fighting what exactly to have this atmosphere around? What kind of monstrous thing I could be fighting to explain all of this?" I ran the questions to IF.

**IF: **Why don't you see for yourself?

She pointed at a… screen? And text box? It was floating in mid-air. The "screen" showed a cute anime girl. Red hair with a yellow ribbon at the side, the expression frozen on a happy expression. She was wearing a school uniform. The "background" is a school hall. The text box showed something in… japanese? Darn I can't read this...

"Is that the target?" I opened the quest tab to review my mission. I had to slay 10 "Tokimeki Sisters". I was more curious than threatened by it though…

"Wait… I know." I said while removing my actual smartphone from my pocket. I took a photo of it and uploaded to a translation app I have. The app translated the text.

**Translation: **A childhood friend's sister: "I love you. Teehee. Let's do our best again today to build our relationship"

Now I see where everything fits. "Do I really have to defeat these? I am kinda sorry for any kind of humanoid enemy…" I spoke to IF. "I mean, even from where I'm from I am unable to do physical pain on someone without provocation, even on a digital world.

**IF: **I appreciate that you try to be a pacifist but monsters don't follow that logic. These only follow survival instincts.

"Still… it feels so-" I tried to reply but I noticed the "screen" moving closer. As it closed distance to us, the girl inside changed expression. It had a murderous expression and showed a… knife?!

She used the text box to try to stab us.

IF hopped back, buy I was slower and the attack just grazed by my side. "OK, here is the provocation I was looking for." I answered before bringing my weapon between my foe and me, while stepping back.

The textbook changed the text… I couldn't read most of it but I recognized a word. **"Kudasai"** it said. That translated to "please". As in, if she was asking something. I used my phone to translate the text.

**Tokimeki Sister: **Can you die for me, please?

It… was asking me to die. Seriously? "First of all, your name isn't Alice. Second of all…" I charged another spell in two seconds, making two flames float around my drill. "No. **Fire Bolt!**"

I released the spell, making the two flame balls over in an arc towards the "girl". It was hit but the damage wasn't enough. I revved my drill again, this time for a physical strike. She used the text box to block, and I was in close range.

I saw the "expression" of her change in as glitch way. From the murderous intent to a sad, then back to the mad one. With my other fist I shoved the text box to gain some distance, and I felt something being pressed, with a confirmation sound coming from the monster.

"What?" I hopped back. And her text was now in english. Somehow I pressed something to change her language.

**T.S.: **Kill… kill…

**IF: **What a murderous intent… I think I might have to intervene on that one.

"Wait a moment… I know I can do this." I pleaded, before charging again the drill. It spawned a small, white flame around me. "**Napalm… Beat!"**

I shoved the drill onto the ground and a ghostly flame exploded on the "face" of the monster. It started to glitch before stopping in a sad expression.

**T.S.: **Kill… me…

"Eh?" What a 180 just happened? Now it was asking me to kill it?

**T.S.: **Can't… control... *glitch mess* Pain… Save… others…

It was floating in an erratic manner, swaying in small bursts while attacking us. Couldn't help it but feel a bit sorry.

"I shall grant your wish." I talked to it, while charging another ice bolt. I was a bit too close to comfort while it approached for another attack influenced by its "problem", while trying to hold itself.

**T.S.: **T-thank… you…

"I will find whoever did it to you guys… I promise." I said while casting a lv 2 Ice Bolt. Two ice fragments pierced both the text box and the screen before making them explode in data… another burst of power flowing into my body after that. Another level up.

**IF: **What do you mean you will help them? They are monsters, they will just respawn again and again.

"I felt it from the start. These monsters aren't too different from the actual animal counterparts from my own dimension. Most of them attack on instinct like you say." I started explaining. "But the humanoid ones, even digital screens like this, have a sort of limitation. A conscience of sorts." IF was not convinced.

**IF: **I don't follow your logic.

"Lemme try again… humanoids don't usually go on a murderous rampage with a knife unless they are mentally unstable or if threats their freedom, or if whoever gave them orders threats them by putting their life in line, or, like in this case… are infected/brainwashed into it."

IF was… not impressed but nodded to my explanation. "Also…" I opened my ID screen. "It didn't count towards my quest." Showing her the 0/10 on the objective.

**IF: **Geez… what a burden. We need to solve that before continuing then.

There was something more but I don't know exactly how to explain, I went back to the first photo I took. I could feel that there was something hiding behind the monster, it had a small blue cloth hanging behind her.

We moved towards the end of the dungeon, avoiding other combats for now. The monsters were floating more like zombies than in a normal manner, using the text boxes to communicate between themselves. I took some photos to translate their text.

They were mostly speaking about an invasor and something about their leader being cute and small and… discolored? Is my translation app crazy? Also something about a rat...

"The heck about their leader they are talking about…"

**IF: **Small, cute and discolored… can't say I know anyone like that.

We shrugged while reaching a large room at the end of a corridor. I couldn't see any other exits.

The room had a big server by the left wall, with a computer at the back wall connected to it, with other stuff lying all over the place.

"Why an arcade need this big of a server room?" I thought out loud.

**IF: **A lot of these games require a connection to the Internet, there are a lot of other arcades in Gamindustry that play competitive games too. Not only that, besides the whole pile of arcades we saw around the dungeon, there are a lot of others in the upper levels. The owner needs to keep track of all its games.

Even that works differently from anywhere else I went. The last arcade I went had like two small rooms and wasn't that impressive.

I shook myself out of my awe to the objective at hand. "A-anyways, there must be something there affecting the monsters here. Let us check." I suggested while moving towards the computer. It… wasn't locked? What a security…

I couldn't help but I was feeling a strange chill, as if there were more things in that room that I could see. Not only hidden...

IF was by my side, looking at the screen and taking notes on her phone. At the screen there was a lot of folders with tons of gaming software, but nothing that suggest that there was a control to these monsters back then. Was I being bamboozled?

As I was focusing more, I heard the sound of… something small falling behind me. "Eep!" Needless to say, I jumped.

**?: **Goddammit stupid rat, not even for a surprise attack you are useful.

**?#2: **I tripped on something, Chu, this room is not very well kept! Chu!

**?: **Then look where you are stepping, idiot.

They… were arguing. Like an old couple to say the least. I sweatdropped, making yet another dogoo spawn and hopping out. It in turn made them sweatdrop.

**?: **The fuck…

**?#2: **Language, chu...

There is a girl and a biped mouse. The girl is loli sized, about ¾ of IF's height. She was using a gray hoodie that is similar to her partner. Under the hood, she has green hair, ruby eyes and pointed ears. She has a white-purple skin… don't think that is healthy. She was using only a tube-top under the hoodie, luckily using long pants and black boots. She also uses gloves and is holding an iron bar as a weapon.

Her partner is… basically a bat winged mouse with red eyes, and a heart-shaped tail tip with a zigzag pattern in the middle, with a similar symbol on its torso. It looks like he is wearing red socks.

**?: **Hey… can you stop that? You are giving me the creeps.

"Oops. Sorry about that… hey! Why am I apologizing for? You guys were about to attack us!" I complained.

**?: **Too bad, it is my job. ANYWAYS… I can't afford you guys stopping our experiment. I won't hear the end of it if you guys do that.

**IF: **Oh… it is just Underling… I thought it was someone more important.

**Underling: **I have a name you know! It's Li-

**IF: **Don't care. The sooner you guys stop whatever you guys are doing, the sooner we get back home.

She summoned her katars and got ready to attack.

**Underling: **You bitch. Don't think I'm not ready to deal with you guys. Go on rat, do it!

**?#: **I have a name too, it's Warechu! Chu~

It complained while pressing a button on a remote control. Apparently nothing happen? The chilling got worse though.

"Did you just turn up the AC or something?" I asked. "Do you plan to freeze us to death or something?"

**IF: **Whatever it is, let me deal with them. They are not that dangerous but you aren't strong enough.

IF ran for them, katars behind. Underling hopped back and held the pipe over her shoulder with both hands. While that, I saw IF's weapon glow red. She was charging a skill.

**IF: Demon Flames!**

A magic circle showed under her foe, who hopped back mere seconds before it could hit her.

**Underling: **I repeat, I am ready for you guys… **"Mind Control!"**

**IF: **What the…

The brown-haired girl stopped and held her head in pain.

**IF: **S-stop it. Won't… do it… to him…

"Uh… oh…" I tried to make sense of what was happening, she was struggling with something and was slowly turning towards me.

**IF: **Icy… can't control… myself… run…

"Oh shit…" If whatever I've heard on TVTropes told me something… this is bad.

**Warechu: **Bwahahahaha! It worked! The device that robot borrowed us worked! Gamindustry will be at our mercy!

**Underling: **Let us watch both of them fight to death! "**Mind Control!"**

It was aimed at me this time. I… could hear voices in my head, suggesting me to attack my instructor. The voices were getting louder.

"I… it won't work on me…" I struggled and managed to grab on my headphones that were over my neck and put them over my ears, and turned it on.

"Bluetooth connected." I heard it, now... to blast with music… I pressed the play button.

My phones started playing loud music. It was a battle theme.

**Battle theme: Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Light the fire up in the night KAGEJIKAN (Sound of the labyrinth version)**

"Phew… a lot better. Your mind control is just external sound. You can't control me anymore!" I yelled to them.

She was angry and was saying something… oh right. I was drowning external sounds. I had to focus on her lips.

**Underling: **Damn you. I think we need to do it the old way. Brat, finish him off!

IF was under their mercy while attacking it. She was holding herself so the attacks were slow so I managed to avoid them. "I won't attack you!" I told her.

**IF: **Run… ask help…

I tried to run towards the exit, but both Underling and the rat blocked the way.

**Underling: **Won't be fleeing. One of you guys is going down.

Damn it… what to do… what to… I remembered the first photo I took of the Tokimeki Sister. The hanging cloth wasn't in my vision when I was fighting it but it was in a photo… what if...

"I know!" I grabbed my phone and took a photo in IF's direction. The smaller profile of my partner was enough to confirm what is happening. A blue pac-man esque ghost was near her head.

"So that is the reason…" I clenched my fist and revved my weapon. IF again came towards me and tried to slash me, but I ran past her towards the middle of the room. I once again revved my drill and this time a red/yellow ghostly flame was rotating it.

"Your little trick won't work anymore. **SIGHT!**"

I punched upwards, the small flame started rotating myself in a ball of light, revealing quite a bit of pac-man ghosts around us, mainly the one controlling IF.

**Underling: **Shit Shit Shit he figured it out. We need to take him out.

The girl charged towards me, pipe in hand. I charged the maximum level that I could in my lightning bolt spell. It took three seconds this time.

I aimed and shot the spell: "**Lightning Bolt!**" Making three jolts of enetricity fly in her direction.

**Underling: **Too slow, stupid mage.

She hopped over my spell and kept momentum towards me, slashing her weapon at my left side, it will leave a mark if I don't block it.

I tried to use my drill, and it parried somewhat, but it glided at its surface and hit me in the arm. I was lifted off the ground and was knocked on my side, also knocking my phones out. Now my arm hurts like heck. "Goddammit you are strong…"

**Underling: **Your praises won't make me stop. Any last words?

She was about to hit me in the head with that thing. Luckily for me though...

"Behind... you." I smugly said.

**Underling: **What is behind m-... FUCK!

**IF: **Language, idiot.

She said while giving a murderous look above the rat dressed girl.

**Underling: **H-how did you break free?!

**IF: **I didn't… he did. It impresses me on how good you can aim near a hostage, popsicle.

When I launched my lightning bolt, it hit the ghost besides IF head.

"That nickname is going to stick, eh?" I facepalmed. "What are we going to do with her?" I said while getting back up.

**Underling: **Don't think you guys can catch me. Plan CE, rat!

**Warechu: **We won't forget you, snowflake, chu! Contingency Exit!

It pressed the remote control again, making all the blue ghosts float toward IF and I, while the cornered girl threw something at the ground, that exploded in a flash. "Gah!"

**IF: **Ugh you little…

When our vision got back, both had vanished, leaving us to deal with the ghosts around us.

"We are surrounded…" I sweat dropped, making yet another common dogoo spawn. It fled between the ghosts.

**IF: **If you took it down with a single spell, I don't think they are strong, but there's too many of them. Do you have any good AoE spells?

"My Heavens's Drive won't hit them, they are floating…" I explained.

I opened my ID card again and opened my spell tabs… there must be something… hey, the wind elemental spells circle is flashing.

New Skill: Thunderbolt lv1/10

"Better than nothing. Let's do it!"

We charged our spells. My drill started to glow yellowish green while IF's Katars glew red. I could feel mana resonating between both of us. Bolts of mana flashing between our weapons.

**IF: **I feel this one will be big. Let them get close.

"I'll follow your lead. Whenever you're ready." I confirmed. The ghosts approached more… they were almost at our faces. It is when we decided to cast our respective spells. I could feel a tornado of mana circling between both of us. It wasn't gonna cast Thunderbolt or Demon Flames only. It combined in a powerful spell.

**IF: **The sea of hellish flames will burn your soul.

"While the heavens will have no mercy for your physical body." I followed her words.

**IF and Icy: **It is the end of the world for you! RAGNAROK!

Two elemental circles grew in a big area around us, lightning strikes came from above while on the ground, flames could be seen bursting. It was a vision of hell collapsing onto itself, hitting the whole room around us. One by one, each of the ghosts were struck by the lightning fire combo and exploding, until none remained.

When the spell calmed down… only ripped blue strips of cloth could be seen, and over none pile of them, there was another one of those cards. I grabbed it, the image this time was of a lone ghost floating in an upward spiral, behind it was the image of a cape.

* * *

**Item Name: **Pinky Card

**Description: **+20 Flee, -50% Resistance to Ghost Elemental Attacks.

**Compound on: **Garments

* * *

"Another one of those cards…" I added it to my inventory while I went back to my headphones that were on the ground. They're not broken.

**IF: **Congrats on the quick thinking. How did you know that their "mind control" was just noise?

"I got to ignore a ton of things back in my original dimension, and those helped a lot." I held my phones. "It also helped me to deal with intrusive thoughts too so that is a plus."

**IF: **I… see… that is your what you use to cope with your surroundings. In my opinion it is not healthy.

"Believe me, I know." I assured her. "Shall we go back to what we were dealing with?"

We left the server room, only to be met with a lot of Tokimeki sisters monsters.

"Not what I wanted to deal right now… I'm out of mana." I tried to charge anything to no avail. One of them approached us, I was tired and not ready for a fight.

**T.S.:** Thanks.

**IF and Icy: **Eh?

A mob was… thanking us?

**T.S.: **The two who fled from here… were controlling us with these ghosts ability to use virus. We couldn't respawn as ourselves. You guys fixed us… thanks again.

"All in a day's work." I replied them. Their expression changed to a teary happiness, before one by one vanishing into data.

"Did they…"

**IF: **Killed themselves to come back right… yes.

The last one left a gift as it despawned. What my luck! Another card. This time the image was from a random guy tearing at a computer screen, said computer screen had the image of the Tokimeki Sister. The back of the card had a pair of boots.

* * *

**Item name: **Tokimeki Sister Card

**Description: **Maximum SP +15%, SP Recovery +3%

**Compound on: **Shoes

* * *

OK this is getting ridiculous. I need to check on something.

I opened my stats… I have neglected the screen of a while so I had a lot of points to distribute, but something caught my attention. There are two luck stats… one was LCK at 1 and the other was named Chance… that one was at 80?!

**IF: **What does this even mean?

"Beats me… it seems that I'm lucky enough to manipulate drop rates around me? Either that or I should roll a Natural 20 about half of the time…

**IF: **Natural 20? This isn't D&D… anyways… your quest tab is glowing.

I opened the tab and sure enough, the Tokimeki Sister mission completed itself. And the mystery quest...

"Use a combo spell once 1/1" Welp… so there is that. Who is giving me those missions?

**IF: **Let's go back… this whole ordeal left me hungry. I guess Neptune and the others are waiting for us.

"Just a second, I think I left something at the server room." I said, while getting back.

Forgot to grab all the loot, of course. All this cloth shall give some extra credits to us. One thing though, near where our enemy flash banged us, there was a… cartridge? As in a video game one. It was unusual and looked like one from a Nintendo DS, but had a slot for small computer card. I know I've seen something like that before.

**IF: **Do you plan to take long?

"Coming!" I stored it in my pocket before cleaning the room and leaving with IF back to Planeptune.

* * *

**Nepstation Start**

**Icy:** Hello again and welcome to NepStation! Name's Icy Wings (The Author)

**Neptune:** And the Planeptune squad is here too!

**IF:** Ok, now I know where this is going: You are combining a MMO mechanics into this world.

**Icy:** Well… Yes. I like to play Ragnarok Online but I never managed to do the build I always wanted to do.

**Nepgear: **And I suppose that build involves casting and melee fighting?

**Icy:** A battle mage of sorts, yes.

**Neptune:** I see… still, that doesn't explain all that luck you have. Three darn rare drops at once?!

**Icy: **Well… there is this game called Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet. The protagonist seems to have SO MUCH LUCK… I think I copied that… I hope that doesn't get too stale.

**Histoire:** Let's hope so, it would turn this story into a boring mess… I think I am the Czar today, right?

The little fairy grabbed a black card.

**Histoire:** Ahem… "I can't accept that. _. Unbelievable!"

**Icy:** This round might be good, hehehe…

**Compa: **I don't like where this is going.

She said lifting a finger.

Everybody left their white cards near Histy.

**Histoire:** Let's see… "I can't accept that. **Goddamn weeaboos jerking to anime titties**. Unbelievable!" Oh my…

Icy falls in a laughing fit.

**Icy:** Told ya so, most of the cards just combine with that one!

**Neptune:** Those weebs… they never learn… even when they get punished.

**Nepgear:** Maybe they like it… else Plutia wouldn't be there…

**Neptune:** Don't get me started.

**Histoire:** Moving on… "I can't accept that. **Neptune being a responsible leader**. Unbelievable!"

The purple protagonist shrank in her chair.

**Neptune:** I am responsible ;w;

**IF:** Sometimes… most of the time you just waste your time.

**Neptune:** BUT I TRY ;w;

**Histoire:** Sorry… it was on the card. Anyways… "I can't accept that. **Duct tape**. Unbelievable!"

Compa shivered on her chair…

**Compa:** D-d-d-duct tape?

**IF:** Now you've done it… come here Compa.

IF started to comfort her friend, who just shivered in fear.

**Icy:** Should I ask what the fuck happened?

**Neptune:** Nope.

**Icy:** Ok? Last card please…

**Histoire: **"I can't accept that. **Arfoire's Eggplant Farm**. Unbelievable!"

**Icy:** That's Neptune's.

**Neptune:** How do you know?!

**Icy:** We both hate eggplants but you take it to the next level. Anyways, who's the winner?

**Histoire: **Neptune's being a responsible leader. That is unbelievable.

**IF:** SCORE! Thank you!

**Icy:** And that is it for today, sorry for the delay on both last chapters but I'm trying to move on with the story! Thanks again and leave a review! Cya!


End file.
